Legend of the Banishers
by Armoredaxon
Summary: With current events unfolding a dark presense returns. For one, Michel Ryo, will be faced with the task of taking down the evil forces while confronting his dark past.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of the banishers**

**First of all I welcome you to my first fanfi. I really REALLY need some feed back and far more views so I may improve the story.**

**Before you continue to the next chapter or leave my story, I would like to know what you think, so if you would be so kind, please leav a review. Thank you and enjoy my first fanfi.**

**Intro:**

With the on-going success of duel monsters a city was formed, so that generations for years to come could experience the thrill of duelling others with monsters under their command. The duelling capital and the epicentre for new duelling ideas, Chimera City, was now under threat and its only method of survival calls forth an oncoming storm. The storm would affect the lives of all who dwell within the city, but no-one would be affected like the new arrival into the bustling metropolis.

It had been eons since such a clash had occurred, with the given time it had thought to have been nothing more than a dream. Thus, its existence had been long forgotten. However, with current events, it would be firmly scorched into every one's mind once more.

**Chapter 1: Time to go**

The peaceful sunset sky lay calm over the silent ocean, nothing but empty ocean space for miles under the orange glow of the setting sun, bathed in the sun's rays a lone ship was making its way towards the city of endeavours, Chimera City. Standing on the bow of the ship a young man with his arms folded was looking over the endless ocean, his boldly coloured ruby eyes stared onward as his light brown spikey hair wafted in the gentle breeze.

The ocean sprays bouncing off his bright white jacket with its pale blue outline covering his V-neck shirt. Converging Navy blue stripes racing down from his shoulders with a point above his silver belt buckle that held up his black jeans just above his plain white trainers.

With the sunlight fading from the sky, its rays flickered in the gentle ocean waters, overlooking the large ship as it softly made its way towards Chimera city. Closing his eyes and lowering his head slightly with a soft smile the young man turned around slowly placing his hands in his jacket as he began to head back inside the ship.

Upon entering the ship through what can only be described as a classical wooden door, he walked down a luxurious hallway lit up with vintage lamps lining its dark red walls and golden patterns. All the while he still held his hands in his jacket with his eyes closed. Approaching a door he pulled out a key unlocking the door and casually walking inside. The room had a similar vintage feel as the hallway, lit up with the same style of lamps over the top of a bed placed in front of a number of small windows.

He sat down on his bed beside a large guitar and reached into a small cabinet at the side of the bed and pulled out a small wooden box, a sleek vanish and a vibrant array of wooden textures. Softly flicking open the lock he lifted the lid gently and pulled out his deck, picking out five cards and looking down at them with a cheerful smile. Slowing putting the cards back with his deck and setting it down on top of the cabinet he lifted out a small photo that lied within the lid of the small wooden box.

The picture held a warming scene of the young man standing with his parents, both with the same colour hair and the same vibrant ruby eyes. The mother had long flowing hair with a pale yellow shirt and matching skirt while the farther had a navy blue suit with a bright red tie. Both had their arms wrapped around the young man as they were all smiling. Looking at the photo the young man heard his parent's voices echoing through his head.

"You be sure to take care of yourself Michael" said the mothers voice in a light but soft tone.

"Just be sure you don't overdo it Michael, give it all when it matters most" said his farther in a deep sincere voice. "Just remember what I always say, no matter how hard things get, you are never alone".

"Don't worry" said Michael in a delighted manner while softly closing his eyes and clutching the photo with his fingers. "I will be sure to make you proud no matter what happens".

With his meaningful words awaking his soul, he placed his deck and his photo back into the wooden box before clipping it to his belt. Looking over at the clock on the wall for the time, something caught his eye. Through the window was a small but ominous black cloud covering a tiny portion of the beautiful ocean. A slight sign on confusion grew onto Michael's face.

"That's a rather odd sight" he muttered softly sitting back down on his bed. "Could just be an abnormal whether pattern".

Picking up the guitar beside him he placed it in his arms now tuning the strings as he plucked them one by one. Having done so, his face lit up with a smile as he then began to play soft and soothing melody. For ages he played, his eyes closed and hands gently playing the guitar.

His playing was interrupted as a flash of light caught his eye in the mirror, whipping his head around he gently set his guitar down and cautiously walked up towards the window. For a moment he could see nothing, until a small explosion occurred caused by a fireball impacting the ship's deck.

Showing little signs of surprise Michael strapped on his guitar before rushing outside his room dashing down the hallway and bursting out of the main door. In front of him stood two people in the middle of a duel, both holding out their duel disks, their fields completely empty, and their souls full with determination.

One of the figures caught Michael's eye, a young man like himself with long flowing dark purple hair spiking out at the top. A long coat stretching down to his knees, its sleeves wider at the end with a patterned shape of purple spiralling up his sleeves. His darkly coloured jeans grew wider towards his ankles with the same kind of purple pattern, while his cold hard stare of determination with his hazel eyes looking over at his opponent.

This lone figure stood in the midst of a crowd, all who seemed to be parting their distance from him but still eagerly awaiting his next move. His opponent was currently rattling with nerves, while the lone shadow like figure stood there, calm, cool and collective.

"Ha" the figure said spitefully. Michael's eyes widened up slightly as he began to walk closer. "You may have destroyed my monster, but I assure you, his death was not in vein". Having heard the foot steps behind him the figure slightly turned his head while still keeping an eye on his opponent.

"Yes" he said with a slightly displeased tone. "If you wish to duel me as well then I suggest you get in line". Michael stopped in his tacks with a brave face. "For you see, being one of the highest rated players in the continent" a brief pause fell as he looked over towards Michael. "I cannot challenge someone unless I see fit, such is the will of…." Before he could finish Michael decided to end his sentence.

"Cole Viceman" he said as all became drawn to his words. The figure became slightly surprised and confused. "You're Cole Viceman, aren't you? The reigning champion of the South Eastern continent." Cole only lowered his arms now fully focused towards Michael as the spectators just looked at each other confused and baffled.

"Well, it seems like you know me" replied Cole as he closed his eyes with a slight snigger. A soft breeze fell over the deck as Cole opened his eyes to reveal a cold stare as he thrusted his hand out pointing towards Michael. "What might your name be then". Michael clenched his fist slightly as he replied.

"My name is Michael Ryo" Cole suddenly dropped his arm in response. "It's been a while since we last met. It seems like you haven't changed". Cole walked over slowly towards Michael then reaching out his hand. The two then firmly shook hands together.

"What a surprise to see you here, I didn't know you were planning on entering Chimera city. Sorry that I didn't recognise you sooner".

"Not a problem, time can change people in many ways, so no need to worry." Everyone else was still looking on with puzzled faces while the two of them walked off inside the ship. Walking down the hallway Michael and Cole walked side by side while Cole with his hands placed over his head in a relaxed manner. The two exchanged a few jokes and comments as they walked through a large wooden door at the far end of the hallway.

Inside was a grand room filled with a vast amount of people all illuminated by the same vintage lames and two large staircases towards the back of the room. In the front, a small but wide stage with two people in a middle of a duel, both presented in front of a vast number of tables, scattered throughout the room. Michael and Cole took a seat near to the front of the stage with Michael placing his guitar down to one side of the table while the two duellists where currently giving trash talk to one another.

"So how long has it been Michael since we last met?" asked Cole with his arms folded on the table. Michael with one arm over the back of the chair looking up at the two duellists only sighed with laughter.

"Well if you can't remember do you think I can?" His response drew out a slight concern on Cole's face.

"Aw don't go saying things like Michael" replied Cole in a cheerful tone. "If I recall, you got a far better memory than most people I know". Michael only looked down with a depressed face.

"I wish I didn't have such a good memory" he muttered to himself. Cole sighed as he slumped back into his chair placing his hands behind his head looking over towards the two duellists thinking to himself.

_I may not have that good a memory, but I know Michael. It seems almost like an eternity since we last met. I wonder_.

His thought became interrupted as a round of cheers rang out as one of the two duellists dropped to his knees while the other raised his hand in triumph. As the stage cleared Cole looked over at Michael, his face still looking down and depressed. Cole suddenly stood up knocking over his chair, catching Michael's attention.

"Here's an idea Michael" he said, Michael looked up to him with curiosity as Cole walked towards the stage. "Since it's been so long since we last met, how about we have a duel. As you say, _Time can change people in many ways_. That can also be said about our playing style, so let's see if you got what it takes to beat me". Cole pointed over towards Michael with enthusiasm making his voice heard to those nearby, attracting there attention.

"So how about it Michael, you up for a duel?"

"You got yourself a Duel" replied Michael leaping out of his chair gabbing hold of his guitar and running on stage. Cole closed his eyes and grinned slightly as he casually walked up on stage. "You know that if I'm up for anything, it's a duel" he said while clenching his fist in front of his face in a dominant display.

"I knew you couldn't resist" replied Cole, but he was confused to some degree. "By the way, just why do have your guitar with you, do you plan on playing me a love song or something?" Those watching only sniggered and began to laugh.

Michael responded by pressing a button on the back of his guitar. The guitar collapsed as its neck grew wider, Michael then grabbed hold of it and strapped it to his wrist.

"You see, this is my duel disk. After all, they do say you always hurt the ones you love, so in some sense, yes, I will be playing a love song, but it will hurt you allot more that it's going to hurt me".

"Well it seems your sense of humour hasn't faded, so enough of the banter and let's get to it"

Now standing in front of each other Cole strapped on his duel disk as it engaged. With the two devices engaged lights appeared on small parts of the device like a mix of different colours in a vibrant pattern. A large screen on the stage displayed the pictures of the two of them, beside that was a counter which rose towards 4000, while in the middle of the screen was a display of the playing field. With everything set the two simultaneously spoke out the same word:

"Duel"

"I shall take the first move" shouted Cole as he drew from his deck in a calm manner. "I shall summon my Dark Blade in attack mode". Cole placed one card on top of his duel disk calmly as a portal opened up from the ground.

An armoured warrior shot upwards, pitch black armour and vicious spikes protruding all over. Now standing on the field that warrior had his glaring crimson eyes focused on Michael a menacing sword in either hand eagerly waiting to strike.

"With his 1800 attack points I highly doubt there's much you can do to take down my mighty warrior". Cole then picked two cards from his hand and placed them in his duel disk. "I shall set these two cards face down and with that my turn is over". Two cards materialized on the field only to fade away.

"Very well, I shall take my turn" replied Michael enthusiastically as he drew from his deck. Placing the card in his hand he began to think for a moment. "I shall summon my Blade Knight in attack mode."

A portal again formed as a more brightly coloured warrior began to rise. Its pale blue and white armour with his shield and sword shined brightly. Blade knight held his sword towards the Dark Blade while in response Dark blade held both swords in front of him, above and below his head.

"With that I now play two continuous spell cards, Kashido Spirit and Banner of Courage. My spirit means that if both are monsters are of equal strength then mine is not destroyed while my Banner increases my monsters attack by 200 during my battle phase. Now then, Blade Knight, attack his Dark blade, celestial sabre."

The two warriors leapt up into the air with a violent clash of swords as they fell to the floor. Dark Blade once more leaped into the air spinning wildly as he came down, his swords clanging against Blade Knight's shield before the two began to strike a blow again with their swords as the two became dead locked.

"I shall play my trap card, Waboku" replied Cole while thrusting his hand to one side. "With this my dark blade is now safe from your onslaught". The two warriors broke their dead lock as both took their place back at their master's side.

"Well played Cole, I would expect nothing less from you. In which case I shall set two cards face down and end my turn". Cole again calmly drew from his deck as all around were keeping a close eye as events began to unfold.

"I shall play my own continuous spell, Frontline base. With this it allows me to Special Summon one level 4 or lower union monster from my hand. I shall choose my Pitch Dark Dragon". Another portal opened as a sinister looking black dragon flew out flapping its wings, letting out a mighty roar. "But don't blink, because I shall tribute him to summon a greater dragon. Come forth Kiryu".

The dark dragon flashed brightly as it separated into tiny particles. The particles then reformed into another shape of a dragon; still a bright shine cloaked its appearance while the dragon shape held its wings in front of its face. Violently stretching out its wings and with a high pitch screech the brightness vanished revealing a large crimson dragon with its crystal clear sapphire eyes staring directly at Michael.

"That's quite an impressive looking dragon you have there" said Michael with his arms folded.

"However that alone cannot defeat my knight, for you see, since I only have one card in my hand, my knights' attack becomes 2000, with that, my Kashido Spirit means that should your dragon attack, my knight will remain unharmed". Cole only sniggered slightly.

"Well that's why I'm uniting the two together" Cole thrusted his arm out towards the crimson dragon. "Lend your power to my mighty warrior, unite your forces to become one".

The Dark Blade leapt on top of the dragon, causing the counter below him to rise from 1800 to 2700. "Due to the effect of my Kiryu it can equip itself to my Dark Blade, in return, he gains an additional 900 attack points. Now then, strike down his Blade Knight, attack with malevolent fury".

As the Dark Blade pointed his sword towards Blade Knight, the dragon lifted its head back as flickers of flames became to stream from its mouth.

"Not so fast" shouted Michael pointing to his knight, the knight in response raised his shield towards the dragon. "I shall play my trap card, Draining Shield". The knights shield grew larger with a mysterious barrier surrounding his entire body.

"This cancels your attack and I then gain life points equal to its attack". The mighty dragon spewed forth a violent stream of flames only to bounce off of the shield, the flames continued for what seemed like an eternity, until the flames became sucked up by the shield and the counter for Michael rose from 4000 to 6700.

"That's something I'll admit that I did not expect" replied Cole gracefully. "Well I guess I have no choice but to end things there, I pass to you."

"It's my turn, I draw". Michael stared at his card with a cheerful smile. "I shall now summon my Rocket Warrior in attack mode". A chequered yellow and green rocket shot out from a portal, landing on the field, transforming into a small warrior wielding a shield and sword. Cole started to show a slight sign of concern, but still refused to let Michael know.

"Your warrior may be impressive, however alone it cannot defeat the combined might of my Dragon Knight". Michael only laughed cheerfully in response.

"If I recall correctly I said something similar, so tell me what was your response to that?" Michael's words caused Cole to step back slightly with concern.

"You said _I'm uniting the two together_, in other words I intend to do the same, but first there is one more thing needed". The two warriors raised their swords as they both shot form a ray of light converging in mid-air. "Oh holy beacon of light call upon the divine protector from the heavens. Grace us with your presence - Guardian of Order".

A bright flash covered the room as a portal formed in the air. From within the swirling vortex a being slowly began to emerge, a warrior of shining silver and radiant gold, on its back an almost wing like structure. Having emerged the warrior slowly descended with its arms apart and legs together still giving off a bright light.

"Since I control two light monsters I was able to Special summon him from my hand, as a result, I now have no cards in my hand, and therefore my Knights attack rises to 2000. Now then, let us do battle and as I am sure you are aware my banner grants all my monsters an additional 200 attack, with that I shall have my guardian attack your knight, go attack with divine intervention".

The silver and gold warrior charged towards the dragon as the dragon fought back blasting its raging stream of fire, the warrior only ducked and dived out of the way grabbing hold of the dragon's neck in one hand while placing the other in front of its face.

"Using the effect of my Kiryu I can destroy it instead of letting my knight perish."

The Dark Blade jumped off of the dragon as the silver warrior's hand lit up with a pulsing light. The light then engulfed the dragon as it let out a high pitch screech before it became reduced to ash.

"Thanks to my Kashido Spirit since the two monsters hand equal attack, mine was safe from destruction. However since you saved you knight from this attack, it can't possibly survive the next attack" Michael pointed towards Dark Blade ruthlessly. "Go now Blade Knight, strike him down with all of your might".

Blade Knight charged towards the Dark Blade as the two clashed forces again, swords clanging violently. The Dark Blade hammered one sword on top of Blade Knight's shield only to have it snap off. With one final blow from Blade Knight's sword the Dark Blade vanished line a pane of shattering glass. The broken sword flew off towards Cole, reducing his life points down to 3600.

"Finally, Rocket Warrior, attack him directly". It transformed as it jumped into the air, the now rocket shaped being blasted towards Cole as he braced himself. The impact sent him sliding backwards dropping his life points down to 1900. As Cole looked up he noticed one of Michael's monsters were now all glowing brightly, looking over to right he noticed a trap card had been activated.

"For the final strike I shall use the power of my Solar Ray to inflict 600 points of damage for every light monster in paly". The bright light shone out as Cole covered his face, his points now dropping down to 100.

"With that I shall now end my turn". Cole now only just having got to his feet was now laughing hysterically. Michael only looked on confused.

"Well I expected nothing less Michael, but I am afraid we will have to end things here". Cole softly placed his hand over the top of his deck. "I surrender". Michael was stunned.

The field of monsters soon faded away as the screen display became blank. "It seems like our decks are no different from what they used to be". Cole and Michael walked towards each other, firmly shaking hands. "It seems like I still have some work to do, it will be interesting to see how you fair in Chimera city".

"I'm sure we will both do well, but let's take a break now until we arrive". With their duel over the two of them walked back down towards the table with Michael now changing his duel disk back to a guitar. Having taken a seat Cole was now back in his regularly relaxed manner, hands on his head leaning back into his chair with a smile on his face.

"I'll admit" his said cheerfully "It's been a while since I have lost to anyone. I'm glad I could lose to you Michael". Michael only rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it has been a while since we last duelled hasn't it" he chuckled. The two of them both started laughing as they sat there. Their moment together was soon interrupted by a deep voice over the speakers.

"May I have your attention please", everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked up towards the speakers. "We will be arriving to Chimera city shortly, please take your positions and ready yourselves for your initiation duel which will take place at the Chimera city port. You have ten minutes to prepare, that is all". Michael leaped out of his seat looking upwards.

"Finally, it is time". Cole only looked up to him confused with his arms folded on the table.

"Time for what Michael?" he asked.

"It's time to go".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enter the Unknown**

With the sunlight fading fast beyond the horizon as the lone ship sluggishly made its way into the Chimera City port. The darkening port was lit up with globe lamps stretching down two nearby piers. Six in total all in different shapes, their shapes resembled that of human like figures all with their hands held up high holding onto the globe lamps. All of the figures were standing on top of a platform, each with its own symbol, Michael with his guitar firmly strapped to his back was currently on the top deck with Cole not far away. With his arms folded he was gazing at the strange statue lamps.

"Hey Cole" he shouted, Cole then causally walked beside him as he too then began to stare out at the statues. "Those are the monarchs right?" he asked.

"Yes your right. They're all here, Mobius monarch of water, Zaborg monarch of light, Ciaus monarch of Dark, Riazia monarch of wind, Thestalos monarch of fire and Grandmarg monarch of earth. Strange, why are they here as these statues." He said holding one hand to his chin.

Michael only looked up at him still with his arms folded on the railing. As the ship soon pulled into the dock the stairway on the ship lowered as everyone on board began to make their way off of the ship. Masses of people seemed to swarm off the ship towards a large open space, surrounded by tall buildings, all of which seemed to hold a certain colour and marked with the same symbol as the monarch statues.

Further ahead was a tall gateway between two of the buildings leading off into the distance, above this a large screen was currently lit up with large neon lights, displaying the message "Welcome Duellists." With everyone now inside the wide open space a large number of guards began to make their way from within the gateway, now lining themselves up blocking the entrance while another group did the same from behind. Everyone seemed confused and disorientated as the screen suddenly went blank. Everyone was now staring at the blank screen. Soon an image of an elderly man in his 40's was displayed on the screen, short silver hair flowing around his wrinkled face with his small emerald eyes looking down at the crowd.

"May I have your attention please" he said, as the large speakers echoed throughout the vast open space. "I would first like to welcome you all to the city of endeavours, however I regret to say that not all of you will be staying here."

His words provoked anger among the minority of the crowd, Michael and Cole both with their arms folded carefully listened and watched the old man on screen.

"Before we discuss matters further allow me to introduce myself, I am the senior president of Endeavour industries and also the mayor of Chimera City Mr Raphael Hertargi. Now I must explain the circumstances regarding the city. Every year our population grows substantially, as a result our open spaces are limited. Therefore, only those who can prove themselves to me and my advisors may enter our realm. To do so you must duel one of our artificial intelligence duelling programs, the result of which will provide you with a score, your entrance into the city will allowed or denied based on your score. Should you pass I will then speak to you again. I wish you the best of luck, but most of all have fun."

With those words he gave a slight wink to everyone watching as the screen then turned blank. Michael was still looking as determined as ever but Cole seemed to be a little disturbed, when he looked up to him Cole put on a brave face trying to hide his embarrassment. His only response was to start laughing, after which Cole started to laugh as well. The two were soon interrupted as bright lights lit up the surrounding buildings, as they looked around they could hear a voice calling out to them through large speakers surrounding the area.

"Could everyone please make their way to their preferred attribute. Each building is marked with one of the six attributes and this is where you will be staying for the night." The two of them both shook each other's hand as they parted ways and walked off in different directions, all the time the voice was still giving out instructions.

"Be aware that once you have chosen your attribute you cannot change it until much later on. At the entrance you will be given a key to your room, once inside your room you will find a note with directions and time for where your duel will take place."

Receiving his key Michael made his way inside the building. The inside was really dull when compared to the luxurious ship they had travelled on, plain white walls was all there was to see and the long bar lights stretching the length of hallways. The staircase was just as dull, the same tarnished white finish with the boring lights which went on for what seemed like miles.

Having reached the floor printed on his key he began to walk down the hallway and up to a light grey door. Unlocking the door he walked in calmly closing the door softly behind him, once the door closed he noticed a small device with a blinking green light. Michael picked it up and pressed down on top of the light, as he did it projected a map on the nearby wall. There was a flashing red dot in a large area and above that the time at which he was scheduled for.

Feeling confident he pressed the button again causing the map to vanish, he then placed the device inside his jacket pocket and set down his guitar at his bead side. Once again he picked up his small wooden box opening it the same as before, picking out five of his cards and the photo. Looking down at them again he felt a warm sensation running through himself. Placing them back into the small wooden box he clipped it back onto his belt and made his way over to the window. Just ahead he could see the towering structures of the city centre, such a great height they seemed to touch the stars in the sky.

With his mind at ease he slowly made his way back to the bed and fell backwards spreading his arms out in a relaxed fashion, closing his eyes his soon drifted off to a deep sleep.

As the time passed everyone had soon made it over to their own bedroom. Something however was causing a stir with some of the guards outside. They noticed that the lights illuminating the builders were beginning to flicker. One of the guards reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Hello" he said "We are picking up some strange activity from the lights towards the port side of the city. Is the city's power grid functioning properly?"

"We are not receiving any abnormal energy readings for the power grid" replied a deeper voice. "However we are experiencing some similar problems on our end, it is possibly because of the recent solar flares. Everything should be fine. They said we may be likely to suffer from this for a few days, if anything other than that occurs be sure to notify us ASAP."

"Roger that." The guard put his phone away as another came running up to him at a frantic pace.

"Is everything ok?" the second guard asked

"Everything is fine, just a solar flare, it sounds like this could be a regular occurrence for a while."

With the flickering lights happening all over the city Michael seemed to be slightly disturbed by the events while he slept. Tossing and turning in his bead he seemed to be having a nightmare. All of a sudden he heard a voice call to him.

"Michael" echoed a soft deep tone voice, "Michael Ryo."

Michael suddenly sat up in a cold sweat. He grabbed hold of his left arm and stared at it while breathing heavilly, turning his hand round slightly he breathed a sigh of relief as he then fell back, turning his head and looking out the window to see the flickering lights. His face grew an unmistakeable sigh of curiosity as he continued to stare out the window. Closing his eyes again he seemed to entre a trace like state, he could see himself standing in a completely white area, nothing and no one to be seen for miles in any direction. Once more he heard the voice call out to him.

"Michael," he looked all around until something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Whipping his head around he could see a lone figure in the distance, unable to see what the figure was he made his way closer to the lone figure.

Still unable to see what it was he began to run. Running faster and faster the figure never seemed to grow any larger. The moment he blinked, for a split second, the figure seemed to appear right before him making him stop in his tracks.

A tall slim warrior, shining white armour and a large circular shield in one hand with a long double ended sword in the other. Its helm had a vast length of yellow hair stretching down to his knees, with his brightly coloured yellow eyes looking down at Michael.

Michael overcome with surprise fell over backwards. Looking up into the eyes of the unknown warrior it only stood there staring right back at him. With his surprise he began to look away, only to notice the strange twelve pointed star symbol on his shield. A sudden ringing sound soon woke him up from his trance like state. Rapidly sitting up he looked around seeing the clear blue sky out the window with the ringing still droning on.

Putting on his jacket he pulled out the small device from the last night to see it flashing, now pressing down on the button he displayed the map once again. Picking up his guitar and strapping it his back he flung the device in the air and caught it as he then made his way out the door beginning to run at a frantic pace. As he made his way past the large gateway he continued to run onwards thinking to himself.

_That was a strange dream last night and just what was going on with the lights. Hopefully I will not be late._

Reaching the end of the long pathway stretching from the gateway he found himself before a large sign, above another gateway which was currently sealed off. On it were six arrows marked with the elemental symbols as he had seen before on the statues by the port. Having noticed the light symbol pointing to the left he ran off. Making his way further down he noticed a large gathering of people around duelling areas, some people waiting to duel while others stood there to spectate.

Nearing his goal something caught his eye, a large red dragon in the middle of the field, filled with curiosity he barged his way through the crowd to see Cole currently in the middle of his duel. Cole being himself was as calm as normal. Michael seemed to be confused as his field resembled that of his duel with him on the ship.

Cole's life points were at 3300 while the AI had only 600 left. Cole's mighty red dragon with his noble warrior upon its back with a facedown card in play. Looking over to the other side of the field he became confused at what he saw, the machine at the far end, the AI computer had some strange looking monsters.

The monsters had the looks of pile of rocks which seemed to be held together by a strange dark aura. One monster resembled the shape of a catapult while the other looked like a totem pole. Michael turned over to the guy standing next to him.

"Say, just what sort of monsters are those anyway?"

"Those are the Bouldark monsters" he replied.

"I never heard of those before."

"It because they were created here in this city. All of the decks used by the AI duel computers use custom made cards created within the city, this is only one of them." Michael still looked slightly confused. "Although the AI difficulty has been turned down, mostly to keep the true potential of these monsters hidden but also so it's not impossible to defeat them."

"Well, let's just see what these Bouldark monsters are like" said Michael boastfully. The AI was now about to take its turn as Cole looked on with his arms folded with the AI having its cards spread out in front of it.

"Draw" replied the computer in a mono-tone voice. "Bouldark Ballista effect. Defence becomes zero equals Bouldark Giant to Grave and 800 damage." The catapult object seemed to lose all of the rock surrounding its body, leaving only the shadowy aura. The shadowy aura launched a bolt of darkness towards Cole, he showed no signs of hesitation as his life points fell by 800.

"Bouldark Totem effect, tribute Bouldark Ballista equals plus one level." The shadowy aura of the catapult object became absorbed by the totem object to form another section which sprouted from the top end as it became covered with rocks.

"Bouldark Totem second effect, minus 1100 defence equals special summon Bouldark Boulder, attack mode." The rock formation on the totem began to fade leaving small portions behind as the rocks then formed the shape of large rounded objet with arms and legs with the same black aura formed around this new object.

"Spell card, Bouldark Tomb, Bouldark Boulder attack becomes zero equals remove your monster". The aura from within the monster began to stream outwards towards the mighty dragon, enveloping it completely before it consumed it and vanished, leaving Cole wide open.

"Bouldark Boulder effect, minus 800 defence equals add Bouldark Giant to hand. Tribute two monsters, summon Bouldark Giant."

The two shadowy aura rock monsters glowed brightly as they became small particles, the particles then reformed into the shape of a large being, towering over the area. Bulky limbs, massive body and a single evil red eye now squarely focused Cole. The guy beside Michael began to tremble.

"That's not good, it's the archtype's ace monster, with its 2400 attack points he's only going to have 100 left". Michael himself remained calm with his arms folded looking on with a delighted smile. The person beside him started to moan towards him.

"How can you be so calm, he's going to lose, there is no way he can win." Michael only sniggered slightly.

"Then you obviously don't know who he is." The person beside him became slightly confused. "That's Cole Viceman." He suddenly became stunned in response. "I know Cole, he won't let 100 life points stop him from winning." The AI proceeded with its turn as the large monster raised its fist.

"Bouldark Giant, direct attack". The giant slammed its fist into the ground causing stalagmites to burst forth one after another making their way to Cole. Once impacting him he was flung into the air, coming down he landed firmly on his feet holding out one hand.

"Don't think it's over, I play my quick play spell Fires of Doomsday" Cole looked up as two dark blue flame like bodies appeared on the field both with a single disturbing eye.

"Turn end" said the AI with the central core now turning off its green light.

"I draw" shouted Cole as he swiftly drew from his deck. Looking at the card he closed his eyes and began chant. "Unholy darkness warp the souls of the faithful and turn the god's to the dark side. Rise up from the abyss. Dark Horus."

The two flame creatures shot upwards spiralling together bursting into small particles in the sky. From the particles a large ominous sphere formed above the crowd, a swirling vortex of shadowy colours which seemed to grow larger. Without warning two menacing red eyes opened wide from within the sphere, followed by an explosion of darkness the enveloped the field.

As the darkness began to fall, a demonic dragon opened its wings violently blowing away the remaining darkness. With is colossal talons compared to its tiny claws it let out an unholy roar. As the dragon descended Cole stood there with one hand pointing to the giant mass of rocks.

"Now then my almighty dragon" shouted Cole in a demanding voice. "Strip apart that abomination and show him the true power of darkness." The mighty dragon let out another demonic roar as it flapped its wings darting off towards the much larger giant that stood before it.

As the dragon began its assault the towering giant reached out its hand in effort to stop the dragon. The dragon simply burst through its hand like it was nothing more than wall of dust, the once giant hand now crumbling to the ground. The fierce dragon flapped its wings again causing it to gain speed now aimed directly at the head of the giant. Blasting though it ripped the pile of rocks that formed its head to pieces causing the shadowy aura to spew forth like a fountain.

The giant still mobile turned round trying to grab the dragon with its other hand, before it even got the chance to the dragon unleashed a sinister ball of shadowy fire, impacting the ground beneath it blasting upwards it a tower of unholy fire. The result caused a massive explosion of rocks and darkness reducing the AI's life points down to 0.

With the game now over, Cole made his way towards the crowd as they were letting out a round of cheers, Cole in response lifted his hand in the air.

"I wonder" Michael thought to himself. "Would Cole have done the same in our duel on the ship." With Cole now exiting the field he spotted Michael and walked over to towards him, still feeling full of himself.

"Hey Michael" he said. "You done your duel yet?"

"Oh dammit, I still haven't done mine yet." He replied now running over to shake Cole's hand. "Nice work taking out the monster, I would love to stay and talk but if I don't hurry I'm likely to miss my chance." Michael soon shot off towards the field at the far end on the area while Cole shouted over to him.

"Hey wait up Michael, I want to see this." Cole then dashed off in pursuit of Michael, running down an endless pathway, passing by a wide variety of monsters along the way all the while crowds gathering round and watching those currently giving their all.

Reaching the furthest field which seemed miles from the main gateway, the two of them came before a guard. The guard stood outside the entrance to the playing field holding a clipboard looking at his watch. As soon as they arrived the guard raised his hand.

"Who was scheduled for the one o'clock slot" he shouted.

"That's me" replied Michael waving his hand in the air while trying to catch his breath. The guard opened up that gate as he then having caught his breath walked inside.

"Good luck Michael" shouted Cole. Michael turned towards him giving a thumbs up, now with his attention back to the task at hand he changed his guitar back into a duel disk with the press of a button and readied himself as the computer at the far end engaged with its green light and five cards now being projected in front of it.

"The AI will take the first turn, you may begin" said the guard. The life point counter for both players rose to 4000 and the field became lit up with the ocean of vibrant colours as the AI began to make its move.

"Draw" said the AI in a stale mono-tone voice. "Monster set, set one card, end turn." The green light of the AI soon faded as Michael began his turn.

"I draw" he shouted swiftly drawing from his deck, "It's time for my new guys to shine, I will summon my Shining Angel in attack mode". A portal opened in the sky as a white cloaked angled descended with its golden feathers floating to the ground.

"Now my angel attack that face down, divine providence". The angel placed out its hand as it shot forth a thin but powerful burst of light piercing the face down monster. The monster was revealed to be a small human like shape comprised of white and yellow spherical and cylindrical shaped objects held together by blue blots of electricity. The light of the AI reacted, turning green again.

"Dynamo Stunbot destroyed, Dynamo Stunbot in grave equals no more attacks from the monster that destroyed it." The angel became paralysed by blue bolts of electricity that sparked from the human shaped object before it suddenly vanished like shattering glass. Michael gritted his teeth as he then placed his cards into his duel disk.

"I will now set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw." Another card became projected in front of the AI as its camera lens began focus closely on its cards. "Field spell Thunderstorm." Large sinister clouds formed above the field, blocking out the once clear blue sky.

"Continuous spell Black-out." The entire field grew dark with only the angel and Michael's duel disk becoming visible. "Black-out effect, special summon Dynamo Shocker and normal summon Storm Tower in attack mode".

A similar human shape object like the one from before appeared on the field; beside it was a large pylon like structure, reaching to the height of the dark clouds, the yellow features now glowing in the dark. A sudden flash of lightning then struck down the angel causing it to disintegrate while Michael covered his face.

"Thunderstorm effect, thunder monster summon equals destroy one card. Black-out effect equals half attack of monster summoned while in play." Michael only sniggered as he pointed towards the AI.

"You triggered my trap, Soul Rope. By paying 1000 life points I am able to special summon a level four monster when one of my monsters is destroyed, so I shall choose my Y-Dragon Head."

A blinding tower of light shot up from the ground as a metallic crimson dragon flew upwards letting out a great shriek with its ice blue eyes looking down at the two strange monsters the AI had. "With its 1500 attack points even without your Black-out in play you can't hope to destroy it without risking your own monster."

During the duel between Michael and the AI the guard received an unexpected call on his phone. The ringing caught the attention of both Michael and Cole.

"Hello" said the guard. "A solar flare…Roger that." The guard put away his phone as he began to waves his arms towards the crowd. "Could I ask everyone to stand back, there are reports of an imminent solar flare so we need to clear the area." Michael suddenly became distraught.

"A solar flare" he muttered to himself "Not here, not now." As everyone stepped back the guard ran up to the control panel at the side of the field. Opening the panel a keyboard extended and monitor flashed on with the logo of the city. A brightly coloured yellow capital C surrounded by the phrase "The city of Endeavours."

"I have got to try and shut this thing down else there could be some drastic consequences." Said the guard frantically typing away at the keyboard.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cole with a concerned voice. The key board suddenly blew a fuse in a puff of smoke and the monitor screen went black as it cracked, the guard became startled as he then shouted over towards Michael.

"Get out of there it's not safe." Michael still distraught wasted no time in running towards the exit. He was stopped suddenly by a bolt of lightning which impacted the ground leaving a smouldering crater.

The bolt of lightning caused Michael to fall over backwards; looking over to the AI he noticed the green light was currently blinking. Confused and curious he continued to stare at it as it soon changed from a bright green to a sinister red. The AI then called out in a more aggressive but slurred voice.

"Activate spell, Static Cannon". A large cannon with similar features to the human like figure materialized on the field, "Effect, add Dynamo counter to Dynamo Shocker and destroy Black-Out equals attack to normal." The cannon shot a bolt of blue electricity towards the human shaped object causing a small segment of it to light up with a vibrant blue while the pitch black darkness vanished, leaving only the menacing clouds blocking out the sun.

"Dynamo shocker effect, reduce attack by 500 equals 200 damage for every Dynamo counter". The human shaped object put out its hand and let out a flurry of sparks which impacted Michael causing him to let out a painful scream dropping his life points down to 2800. He fell to his knees looking down at his left arm.

"That pain, but how, there's no way, it's just a hologram, a simulation." He paused briefly thinking to himself. "A solar flare should not cause this effect…unless."

"Storm Tower effect." Michael looked up towards the AI to notice that the pylon had lit up on the lower level. "Dynamo monster reduces its own attack equals Storm tower gaining Dynamo counter." Michael had now managed to stand up as the AI continued with its onslaught.

"Repeat Dynamo Shocker effect." The human shaped monsters attack fell down to 500 blasting another bolt of electricity bringing Michael's life points down to 2400 causing the another level of the pylon to light up. He let out yet another cry of pain as it hit him.

"Repeat Dynamo Shocker effect." A final bolt of electricity shot out as Michael's life points dropped down to 1800. With Michael now lying on the floor hardly able move the orb on the top of the pylon began to glow a bright blue. "Storm Tower effect, three dynamo counters on it equals attack and defence at 2500. Strom Tower attack's Y-Dragon Head."

The orb upon the pylon flashed a bright blue unleashing a bolt of lightning which began to rip its way towards Michael tearing up the ground as it slowly made its way closer towards Michael. Distressed at what was going on Cole shouted out to him.

"Michael."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The divine warrior**

The thick black clouds covered the playing field engulfing all nearby in an uneasy darkness. Michael was down to his knees, his body battered and smoking for numerous electric shocks, with small sparks racing over his body. He continued to stare at his hand as frequent bolts of lightning stuck the ground beside him.

Amidst the darkness the all that could be seen was the bright glowing ice blue eyes of the metallic dragon that were aimed at the luminous tower. Its lower levels all lit up in a vibrant yellow beneath a large pulsating blue sphere. The tower stood beside a white light, a human shaped object, the same style of white yellow, but its blue details barely visible as it was drained of energy.

"Storm tower attack Y-Dragon Head" said the AI in a slurred speech pattern with its single crimson lens twitching randomly.

The large orb upon the luminous tower let out a violent bolt of energy, tearing away at the ground ripping it up as it slowly made its way towards the metallic red dragon.

"Michael" shouted Cole, deeply concerned for his safety.

Michael in response suddenly looked up staring down the large bolt of energy heading towards him. Growing closer and closer he soon staggered to his feet before pressing a button on his duel disk. Short on breath he reached his hand outwards to the facedown he had laid earlier.

"Activate trap" he said, while holding onto his left arm still struggling to catch his breath. "Draining Shield. This negates your attack and I regain life points equal to your attack points."

A bright light surrounded Michael and the metallic dragon as it blocked the path of the oncoming lighting, the two collided creating an explosion sending debris towards the crowd as Cole and the guard covered their faces with one arm. With the giant bolt of lightning gone the metallic dragon had its wings fully open letting out an ear splitting screech while the lens of the AI continued to twitch uncontrollably as it seemed to become more and more corrupt. Random sparks of electricity shooting all over, running across the ground as if it were a riven racing through the edge of a chasm.

"B-B-BaTttLe pHasE Eqaaals DyNAmo Cooooounter on Dy-dy-dynaMOOOO Shockerrr. T-T-TuRN eNd" it replied in a droning tone.

"Michael" shouted Cole as Michael turned over towards him slowly while holding onto his left arm. "It's finished its turn, get out now while you can".

Michael soon began to walk slowly towards the exit keeping close watch over the AI, with its lens still flickering wildly. Getting closer towards the exit another bolt of lightning rained down from the sinister clouds knocking Michael backwards onto the floor. Cole in a panic began to shout towards the guard.

"Can't you do something, he's suffering out there, we need to get some help to him fast"

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do" replied the guard lowering his head. Cole grew progressively more enraged.

"Why not, surely you must be able to shut off the power to AI program." The guard only shook his head in response.

"I wish I could but the control panel has been fried, and there's no way to communicate with the main office, so we can't shut down the supply of power to this sector either. Adding to that it's not an easy job to do, given certain situations." Cole furious with rage grabbed a hold of the guard and began to shake him relentlessly.

"Don't lie to me" he shouted.

Michael looked on as he saw Cole aggressively shaking the guard in anger as he attempted to stand up. Still looking on he soon looked down beginning to doubt himself. Felling as though he could no longer continue he slowly went to place his hand over his deck, signalling a surrender while closing his eyes. Inches before he could do so he had a sudden vision. The same armoured warrior of bright white and yellow with the long flowing yellow feature on his helm and the vibrant yellow eye's looking him directly in his face.

"You must not give in" it said in a calm deep tone voice. "You must win." Michael shook his head in disbelief as he then shouted over towards Cole.

"That's enough Cole" said Michael. Cole suddenly stopped, now looking over towards Michael confused and concerned. "If you can't turn off the power then I will just have to end this duel now."

"Just be careful Michael" replied Cole in a deeply concerned tone. Michael soon focused his attention back to the AI, now staring down at its flickering crimson lens. He drew a card from his deck very slowly as he was still in pain. Taking a glance at the card his face then grew a smile of relief that renewed his confidence.

"I will summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode." A human like machine with large bulky arms arose from an open portal slamming its fists together with the two large cannons mounted on its back primed and ready to fire. It soon turned its pointed head, with its bright red eyes looking over at the metallic red dragon as the dragon did the same in response. Michael then swiftly placed a card into his duel disk still showing signs of fighting his pain.

"Next I shall play the continuous spell Frontline base, with it I can now special summon my Z-Metal Tank from my hand. "A large yellow tank crawled its way through an open portal with its single emerald lens looking directly at the AI. Both the dragon and the humanoid looked over to the tank before the looking over to Michael. His face soon lit up with delight.

"Ok guys" he shouted cheerfully "It's time for you shot in the spot light." The three machine shot up into the air blasting above the dark clouds as Michael closed his eyes and began to chant.

"Mighty machines grant us your strength and form the being of our eternal hope. Untie to become, the brave XYZ-Dragon Cannon." The three machines combined with each other in a cluster of sparks and clicking sounds as they locked into place. Two cannons now emerging from the yellow tank as it began its decent from the clouds. It slowly touched down as the humanoid part slammed its fists the dragon part let out a cold metallic shriek, the eyes of all parts now looking directly at the large tower like structure.

"Now with my machines as one, I shall use their combined power to remove that eyesore from the field. I discard the last card in my hand to destroy storm tower." The mouth of the dragon section opened wide as it let out a bright burst of energy leaving a trail of sparks from behind as it head towards the tower.

It impacted the ground breaking off one of the structures supports in an explosion. The lit up sections began of the tower to fade as it slowly toppled over with a large creaking sound before an almighty crash of smashing glass in a cloud of dust.

"With that road block taken care of I will now have my mighty machine strip apart your monster along with your life points." Michael pointed directly at the human shaped mass of spheres and cylinders which stood there vulnerable and alone.

"Attack now, Proton cannon burst." The large guns on the machine began to glow as pulses of energy began to race from the body into the tips of the cannons with the whirring soundmade from them charging.

Fully charged the humanoid section slammed its fists once again in a dominant display unleashing four streams of energy which blasted the mass of shapes into dust leaving the very tips of the cannons glowing with energy.

The counter on the AI fell down from 4000 to 1200, leaving the score 1800 to 1200. The light of the AI still flickered but its size was reduced. Michael gave a sudden sigh of relief as did Cole.

"I will now end my turn" said Michael still looking determined and concerned while gripping his left arm in anticipation. The light of the AI still flickering wildly as it began to speak more randomly than before. Its words making no sense, babbling as its voice rose to a higher pitch. Everyone looked on as the AI's light suddenly vanished and the babbling stopped. Michael began to stare directly at the lens of the AI, focusing his eyes.

"Is it over?" Cole said in a calm tone breaking the silence "Has it stopped?"

A sudden engaging sound could be heard originating from the AI, as its light began to glow again with the same devilish crimson glow. The light no longer flickering but glowing brightly. It was as if it had stabilized. All fell silent, the dark clouds above still swirling round like a vortex. The silence was soon broken by a loud ominous voice.

"My turn" it boomed, causing most of the crowd to shudder in fear as they fled. Cole shaking nervously hid behind the guard. "I shall draw; summon Dynamo Generator in attack mode."

A large cylindrical object arose from a bright portal, bearing the same blue yellow and white appearance of the previous monsters. Across its centre was a gauge, barely full and with the same shade of neon blue electricity. Its summon caused a mighty bolt of lightning to strike down the large culmination of machines shattering it like glass as Michael turned his head from the flying debris.

"Now I shall use the effect of my Dynamo Stunbot that resides in my grave, by removing it from the game I can add 5 Dynamo counters to my generator and with my generators effect its level increases based on the number of Dynamo counters it has, thus raising up to level 7."

The small humanoid mass of cylinders and spheres appeared behind the generator reaching its hands out letting out bolts of neon blue electricity flow into the generator from its fingertips. The gauge on the generator in response began to fill up further as humanoid slowly faded away, leaving the generating sparking and glowing brightly. The voice of the AI soon grew more sinister and aggressive.

"Now by using Dynamo Generator's effect I may tribute it to special summon a Dynamo monster with an equal level, thus I may summon a level 7, so come forth and show yourself Dynamo Colossus."

The generator began to whine as it activated, growing louder and louder with every passing second. Upon reaching its maximum, the generator unleashed its energy in the form of a large bolt of electricity which seemed to rip open the ground revealing a neon blue gateway. A small bang occurred as the generator blew up with a cloud of smoke, leaving only the mystical swirling sound of the portal. From the gateway a large hand slowly rose up placing itself firmly on the ground as a gigantic being gradually began to emerge.

The same mass and style of spheres and cylinders all bound by the same neon blue electricity. Its chest held two lightning bolt shaped emblems coloured in the same neon blue, with its three diamond like eyes looking down at Michael. The giant being stood there its arms by its side hunched over like a gorilla. Michael only looked up still with his determined face bathed in the rays of neon blue light projected from the beings chest.

"I shall now activate my trap" said the demonic sounding AI ruthlessly. "Power charger, this lets me pay 500 life points to add a Dynamo counter to an appropriate monster, in addition I can pay 500 life points as many times as I wish, therefore by paying 1000 I shall add 2 counters to Colossus."

A dark red tone began to rise on the lightning bolt shapes mounted on the giant's chest as the counter for the AI dropped down to 200. The giant soon placed its hands close to one another as a small ball of red electricity began to form. Amidst the events unfolding, a strange disturbance was present on the surface of the sun, among the wild and raging fires a single burst of light shot forth streaming towards earth.

"Now with the use of my monsters effect I can reduces its attack by any given amount to inflict and equal amount of damage, added to that is an extra 100 per counter it has."

The dark red ball of electricity grew ever larger as the two bolts of electricity on its chest began to fade slightly. With the ball now seeming to reach its largest size the electricity all around the giant turned a violent red as its eyes changed from the neon blue to a demonic red. Putting its hands forward it launched the red ball towards Michael.

Michael slowly lifted his head upwards expecting the end, his despair turned to confusion as he caught a glimpse of a bright light in the sky hidden behind the vortex of clouds. Inches before Michael was hit by the rapidly oncoming flurry of crimson sparks the bright light shot down at the ground blocking the path of the electric ball of energy.

The two forces seemed evenly matched, the giant tower of light and the sparking crimson electric energy soon began to mix. The ball of red electricity slowly became absorbed by the tower of light as its size grew smaller and smaller. With the threat gone the tower of light slowly began to dissipate. Michael having covered his face from the blinding light was looking directly at the tower of light as it slowly began to reveal gaps as it rose back up to the sky.

Michael's eyes open wide with shock as he caught a glimpse of what was within the tower of light. Just before the tower left, a sword poked out from the walls of light, the sword swung to the right brushing away the remaining light. There stood the same cladded warrior as seen in Michael's visions. The twin ended sword in one hand and shield in the other hand, the shield bearing a twelve pointed star symbol with a circle in the middle with its crisp white and yellow trimmed armour with the hair upon its helm reaching down to its knees behind the flapping white cape. The warrior turned its head slightly with one of its brightly coloured yellow eyes looking at Michael.

"Are you alright" he said in a calm friendly tone. Michael nodded his head in response. Turning its attention over towards the behemoth that's stood before him, the cladded warrior raised his sword and pointed it in the direction of the AI.

"You" it said in a spiteful tone. Michael still confused and suffering from pain slowly made it to his feet still holding onto his left arm. The warrior in response put out his left hand still keeping his eyes squarely focused on the AI.

"You must stay back." Michael took a few steps backward as the warrior lay his arm down beside him. "I shall deal with this monstrosity." The warrior leaped into the air sword drawn with its crisp white cape and long winding yellow hair from its helm wafting in the middle of the vortex of clouds. Suddenly lifting up his shield facing it to the clouds a large burst of light engulfed the area. The clouds vanished, as glimmers of light rained down on Michael softly, healing his wounds as they contacted his skin. The AI voice became enraged.

"How could you be here" it said angrily. "I shall not let you intervene, Dynamo Colossus attack now, Static Impact."

The mighty Giant slammed its two hands together creating a shock wave that was sent hurtling towards the warrior, in response he placed his shield in front blocking the shockwaves path.

The electric pulse bounced right back towards the giant as the symbol on the warrior's shield began to glow. Pointing his sword towards the giant, the symbol surrounded it, binding its limbs together. Thrusting his arms aside the warrior charged forward before spinning around wildly as he came down slashing the chest of the giant multiple times leaving huge gashes glowing with the neon blue energy.

Landing firmly on the ground the warrior turned its back on the giant as he began to walk towards Michael, placing his sword on his back. As he began to walk he muttered quietly.

"Eternal Shine." The gashes on the giant's chest suddenly light up in a bright light causing it to explode, the explosion was bound by symbol that surrounded it, like a force field, it compressed the fireball into a huge column of blazing fury. The counter on the AI dropped down to 0 as its light faded. Now standing in front of Michael the warrior looked down towards him, while he only looked up in confusion.

"How can you be here?" asked Michael. "You're from my dream, so how can you be here?"

The light of the AI slowly came back on in the same devilish crimson red.

"I shall not let you live" it shouted, the lens of the AI shot forth a bolt of crimson energy, the warrior rapidly turned around throwing his shield. The shield flew down the path of the beam splitting it in two causing both halves to go around Michael and the warrior.

The shield then buried itself in the lens of the AI shutting off the power for good. The destroyed lens now sparking from electric shorts as the warrior knelt down towards Michael placing its hand on his shoulder.

"I am here to ensure your safety" said the warrior looking into his eyes. Walking over to the centre of the field he then turned his head slightly towards Michael. "We shall meet again when the time comes."

A circle of light surrounded the warrior shooting upwards; Michael shielded his face from the blinding light until it slowly began to fade. With the tower of light gone, the warrior had vanished, leaving no trace of him behind, all accept his shield which still remained imbedded in the AI.

Michael looked on confused, as it soon began to dissolve into light particles floating up to the heavens. With the shield having mysteriously disappeared Michael noticed card on top of his deck was glowing, picking it up and looking at it his confusion grew as the card was the same as the shield held by the warrior.

Michael stared at the strange card as Cole ran over towards him while the guard called over support. With Cole escorting Michael off the field they made their way back to the city block amidst the tall structures, all the while Michael was still staring, his mind riddled with thoughts. Walking under the large monitor above the gateway they made their way to a nearby bench avoiding those nearby as calmly sat down.

"So what is it that has you so freaked out Michael?" asked Cole as he leant over with both elbows on his knees. "You've been staring at that card for ages." Michael's hand began to shake slightly.

"It's…I…that dream."

"What dream?"

"That warrior…The one who appeared in front of my eye's…The one who saved me. He was in my dream I had last night."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, he was there in my dream, and he was there right in front of me." Cole leant back in a carefree fashion with a puzzled look on his face.

"I think you need to take some rest." Michael suddenly stopped shaking and looked over towards Cole.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"No it's not that, it's just you have been through a rough time today, I think it's wise for you to get some rest." Michael slowly got up and walked towards the building entrance. "There is one thing I don't understand." Michael soon stopped in his tracks. "Just what was it you muttered to yourself during that duel?"

Michael lowered his head putting his right hand on his left arm while looking at the ground, wild thoughts began to rush through his mind.

"It was nothing. I think we both should get some rest, I understand it was painful to watch, but you don't need to worry, just get some sleep and we will see each other again in the morning." Letting go of his arm Michael slowly walked off into the distance leaving Cole in his regular laid back attitude staring at the sky thinking to himself.

_I'm not sure what happened during our time apart. One thing is certain. Michael. You've changed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Past Regrets**

With the city atmosphere now calm, the initiation duels had ended, all who took part returned to their damp dull dreary rooms for the night to await the result. Having had a close call coming face to face with an impossible task, Michael was in good fortune. The mysterious warrior from his dreams had appeared before him to save his life, leaving behind his shield in the form of a card.

Michael was glued to it through the night, staring constantly with strange and bizarre thoughts rushing through his mind. Holding it in his hand he stood in front of the decrepit window, looking up at the stars in the clear night sky he began to think to himself.

"Just how could he be there? From a vision to a physical form, it defies all logic." Confused and disorientated he sat down on his bed leant over. "Could it be that it was just my imagination? But that does not explain this card, real or not, this card just can't suddenly appear."

Tired and drained of energy Michael fell backwards onto his bead spreading his arms outwards and drifting off into a deep sleep. Silence fell across the city as everyone retired for the night, all accept for two workers stationed at the duel arena. With past events they were tending to the broken AI. As one was operating at its open panel, the other was currently running diagnostic's on his laptop, typing away rapidly scanning through pages of computer programming.

As he continued to scan, one piece of data caught his attention, stopping his typing; the silence caught the attention of the other worker.

"Hey" he said still working with the circuits and tools "You're not slacking off are you?"

"No, but I think you should see this" replied the second worker. The first worker put down his tools and walked over towards the second worker who was gazing at the screen. Leaning over his shoulder he focused his eyes briefly. In a sudden panic he pulled out his phone, dialling a number shaking slightly.

"Hello, put me through to the mayor." As he waited for a response the other worker continued to scan the program is search of any other errors.

"Hello", replied a deep voice through the phone.

"Mr Hetargi sir, this is repair team three on site at AI delta 30."

"Was the recent solar flare activity to blame for the incident?"

"Negative sir, diagnostics show that the AI was hi-jacked by an outside party as suspected"

"Hmm" moaned Mr Hetargi, "Have there been any other reported cases such as this?"

"Negative sir, this seems to have been an isolated incident."

"I see, in which case I would like you to…"

As the mayor and worker continued their conversation Michael lay sound asleep, sinking back into his trace like state, he soon found himself stood in the same white zone where he first met the armoured warrior. Looking around he saw now sign of him, just a vast open empty space filled with never the fading white shine.

"Hello" he shouted "Are you here?" He could still see no sign of the warrior, confused he began to look left and right. With his back turned a hand reached out, touching his shoulder, Michael jumped in response whipping around to see the warrior standing before him.

"Please don't do that" said Michael surprised.

"My apologies, I did not intend to startle you" replied the warrior kneeling down with his arm in front of his chest. "I gather that you wish to seek the truth?"

"The truth, what do you mean?"

"You want to know how I came to your aid and to why I am here in your dreams correct"

"Yes, that's right." The warrior slowly stood up turning away from Michael. With a wave of his arm the bright white into vanished to reveal the vast regions of outer space.

"First of all allow me to introduce myself; I am the Solar Guardian, protector of all things light. It is my sworn duty to ensure that light never fades, so that life can exist."

"I see" replied Michael in a confused tone. "So as you're here and you appeared before me, pardon my rudeness, but just what are you? Are you a human, a monster or a spirit perhaps?"

"I am neither. However I would be closest to a spirit, a sentient being. I am able to manipulate energy to project myself into your thoughts and to craft my own body. But due to stability issues I cannot maintain my form for very long."

"Interesting, but just why was it you came to my aid?"

"As I explained during our last encounter, I am here to ensure your safety."

"But why my safety, what makes me so important that I need to be kept safe?"

"You see, like me there are other sentient beings, all with the task of protecting the various elements of your world. Darkness, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. However there are…others."

"Others?" replied Michael as he began to step closer.

"I'm afraid so. These, others, are hell bent on bringing life as we know it, to an abrupt end. These, abominations, are known as the banishers." He said now closing his eyes slightly and clenching his fist, displeased to even mention their name.

"Ok, so what makes me so important that I need to be protected?" replied Michael now stepping even closer, so close he could almost touch the warrior as he stood there looking out at the stars.

"Legends foretold that when the…others, decide to venture once more on their conquest, the miracle child of your world shall become its protector." The warrior continued getting more aggressive and enraged with every word he spoke. "And see that they can no longer wreak the unjust havoc and disruption that they are so intent to cause."

His words caused Michael to step back slightly. Silence fell. The warrior closed his eyes and relieved his clenched fist as he turned back towards Michael, a cold shiver raced up his spine; he backed away slightly as the warrior knelt down before him.

"You have nothing to fear from me" he said in a calmer voice as he softly placed his hand on Michael's shoulder. "You, Michael Ryo, are that miracle child." Michael was overwhelmed by shock at his words shrugged his shoulder lose in disgust.

"You have got to be joking right?" He said in a displeased tone. "Me, a miracle child?" The warrior only stood up slowly while still focusing his bright yellow eyes on Michael's stunned face. "Now I know I am imagining things." He lowered his head shielding his close to tear stricken eyes under the shadow of his hair.

"How can anyone consider me to be, a miracle, given what I've been through and what I've done."

"Is that so?" Michael suddenly looked up to him with his face streaming with tears.

"How would you know? How could anyone know what I feel, what I've felt. I would have preferred if you just let me perish." The warrior only let out a slight grunt of displeasure as he turned his back on Michael and began to walk away.

"I'm not done talking with you" said Michael still brimming with tears. The warrior stopped in his tracks turning his head slightly. "What makes you so sure that someone like me could even be considered a miracle?" The warrior moaned slightly as he turned around drawing his sword.

"Fight me" he said in a cold tone with his eye's showing no signs of the graceful figure he first met. Michael stepped back slightly in hesitation.

"What?" he said as his river of tears gradually stopped. "How can I possibly…" he suddenly paused as the shield once held by the warrior appeared on his arm.

"Defend yourself." The warrior charged towards him at a frightening pace, raising his double ended sword above his head with the sound of this armour clanging with every footstep echoing in the vast open space.

"Wait" cried Michael. "What are you doing?" He raised the shield blocking the blow from his sword as it came down with a mighty thud. "You said you were here to ensure my safety and now you want to kill me?"

"You said you were better off had I not saved your life. So why don't I just end it now?" The two broke apart as Michael forced the shield forward, the warrior slid backwards with his cape and hair blustering from the force.

The warrior charged once more unleashing a flurry of attacks which Michael promptly block with the shield, left, right, up and down. He continued to striking in every possible direction while Michael consistently blocked one blow after another.

"What's wrong?" said the warrior as he continued to pound his blade upon the shield. "You said you were better off dead, so why won't you let me kill you? All this talk about wanting to be dead and yet you still fight for your life."

"What do you mean?" replied Michael now scared for his life.

"I mean you don't want to die, do you."

"No that's not true."

"Then drop the shield so I can kill you."

"No I won't."

"Why not" shouted the warrior getting more and enraged with every blow he dealt. Michael then grunted as he pushed the warrior away again. This time the warrior just stood still with a single glimmer at the tip of his sword.

Michael was exhausted, panting and sweating. His face pale red from his dried tears, his eyes were trembling and limbs shaking. Michael still refused to drop the shield, even though it provoked the warrior. He suddenly gulped and plucked up the courage to speak to him.

"I won't die… I can't die. Not here… not now."

"And why is that?"

"It's because I…I…I just want to…"

"Out with it" shouted the warrior with a mighty roar of anger.

"I want to be forgiven." The warrior put away his sword as Michael then fell to his knees, dropping the shield, his face once more becoming filled with tears. The warrior slowly approached him as he still sat there sobbing. "I know I can't undo what has been done, but I want to set things right."

Kneeling down the warrior placed his hands upon Michael's shoulders, the two then stared into each other's eyes. The once violent eyes of the warrior now showed a softer side of compassion and grace. Michael soon rubbed his face of his tears. The warrior stood up and turned away from Michael as he began to walk away, as his sat still on the floor, he looked up at him as he parted from himself.

"That is why." Said the warrior. Michael slowly stood up, baffled and confused he began to follow the warrior.

"Why what?" asked Michael. The warrior stopped causing Michael to stop as well.

"That is why you are the miracle child."

"Huh?"

"You acknowledge your mistake and wish to redeem yourself despite knowing what that entails. Such is the personality of the miracle child as foretold in the legend." With those words Michael soon heard a loud knocking sound. Looking around he saw nothing.

"We shall cross ways again. Farewell." Another loud knock occurred, startling Michael, he suddenly awoke from his dream, now scanning the room, the knocking had stopped. Getting out of his bed he cautiously walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" he asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

"This is Officer Byron; I am here on behalf of the president of Endeavour industries and mayor of Chimera City Mr Hetargi. The mayor wishes to speak with you."

"He does?" replied Michael, slightly confused as to why so many people wanted to get in contact with him. "May I ask when and where?"

"The mayor wishes to see you ASAP, I shall escort you there, get dressed and follow me."

Having spent only a day in the city Michael found himself at the doorstep of the most powerful man within the city, overcome with nerves he threw on his jacket and strapped on his guitar walking out the door.

"The mayor is in his main office, to get there we will need to fly by helicopter, come with me to the rooftop."

Locking the door behind him Michael put away his key inside his pocket and began the long demanding task of walking up an endless flight of stairs. Continuing to climb, a faint but distinct sound of the helicopter could be heard from above, getting progressively louder with every passing step.

Upon reaching the top, Officer Bryon pushed open the door as a sudden gust of air came rushing in from the downdraft of the whirling helicopter blades. The two of them stepped inside the helicopter as Byron slid the door closed who then nodded over to the pilot, they soon took off, leaving the ground rising high above the city.

The height revealed the view of the entire city. The port where he had entered was small in comparison to the rest of the city. The city was a large rounded area, buildings surrounding the majority of the island, large green open areas and rocky mountains surrounding the outside, the tall and vibrant buildings lay in the middle while right at the centre was a large open space where Michael could see thousands of people scattered all over.

The helicopter continued to fly onwards, beyond the main city and to a large building situated on the far side of the island, towering above all other buildings dominating the heavens. As the helicopter flew in to land, something caught Michael's eye, a group of buildings spread around the far side of the island. All coloured differently, marked with the symbols of the elements, just as he had previously seen. As the helicopter touched down, Michael followed Byron into the building. He now found himself surrounded with the same luxurious atmosphere as he felt on the boat.

_Something isn't right _he thought to himself. _The mayor, wanting to see me, after I've only been here for a few days. I got a bad feeling about this._

They made their way to the top floor in a high speed elevator, the numbers on the top display rapidly passing by. Michael only stared out to the landscape as it slowly revealed itself as they rose ever higher. With a high pitch ping, the doors opened, a large open room, water features lining the rims of the walls. The calm trickling of the water brought a slight reassurance to Michael, as if his fears were being washed away.

Walking down the red carpet he came closer and closer to a large brown desk, behind it was the mayor. His eyes were solid and squarely focused on Michael with a slight frown upon his face. As the two of them stopped and stood before the powerful elderly man, Byron stepped forward giving a salute.

"I have brought Michael Ryo as requested sir" he said obediently.

"Very good" replied Mr Hetargi raising his hand in the air. "You may leave us now." Byron gave another salute as he slowly made his way back to the elevator, all the while Mr Hetargi kept a close eye on him. Once he had left the room, he looked back over to Michael. Michael's eyes grew slightly wider as he became overwhelmed with nerves.

"So" said Mr Hetargi. "You're Michael Ryo?" Michael hesitated slightly.

"Yes" he replied with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Well then Michael, I take it you know why you're here?" Michael paused briefly while looking at the floor thinking of what to say.

"I'm not so sure."

"Really, I guess I need to refresh your memory." Mr Hetargi stood up slowly, walking over to a large screen which slow rose up from the water feature that lay behind him. Clicking a button on his desk he stepped aside as footage began to play.

"This footage was taken from one of our camera's at AI delta 30 yesterday afternoon." He slowly turned around and stared at Michael with his hands behind his back. "May I ask, just what sort of duel disk you were using?"

"Oh…It's my own personal duel disk." Replied Michael. He then took off his guitar and changed it into a duel disk and presented it before Mr Hetargi.

"Ah I see."

"Excuse me…sir?" asked Michael nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Just what does my duel have to do with me being here?"

Mr Hetargi walked over towards him and looked down at Michael's guitar/duel disk.

"This would be the reason why you are here. For you see, last night during the diagnostic check, our workers discovered that the AI had been taken over by and outside party."

"Wait you're not suggesting."

Mr Hetargi slowly walked back over to his chair, sitting down he placed both hands underneath his chin, staring deeply into Michael's eyes.

"Young man, each and every year we receive an increasing number of people wanting to enter the city. We cannot find suitable space for every person; as a result…some have resorted to cheating in order to gain access to our city."

"I would never cheat" replied Michael softly.

"I am not saying that you have cheated, but rather that we suspect you of cheating."

"So what does that mean for me?"

"Due to the fact that the source of the outside party has yet to be identified, we cannot dismiss you." Michael breathed a slight sigh of relief. "However, should you be found guilty of cheating, I will not hesitate to have you thrown off the island. I felt it important for you to know this."

"I understand" said Michael. He turned around ready to walk out the door.

"There is one other issue" stated Mr Hetargi. "Regarding the AI, it has been heavily damaged. That is why I am inclined to have you removed from the island now." Michael whipped around in response.

"But I…" he was interrupted by the mayor growing progressively furious.

"If you want to bicker with me than I will just cast you out now."

"I'm sorry sir" replied Michael calmly lowering his head slightly.

"I cannot just let you leave having caused damage. That is why I would like you to assist us. You see, like any city, there are those whose intent is to cause disruption, their actions have now presented us with a vigilante who goes by the name, the death dancer."

"I take it you would like me to help bring this vigilante to justice" Mr Hetargi nodded in response with a slight grunt. Michael paused briefly. "Do you think I am up to the task?"

"I know you are up to the task, and I also know that you won't refuse. If you do I will release the footage of your duel with the AI to the public, for you see we noticed something about you for a split second and we know you are."

"Then you must be disgusted that I am even here."

"Right you are, although I understand that your past actions occurred some time ago, but I for one believe people can change. Looking at you now, I would say you have changed." Mr Hetargi pressed a small button on his desk and spoke softly into a com's device.

"Send in Mr Sebastian", he then leaned casually into the back of his armchair and turned around to face the large water feature as the screen slowly descended from sight. "But don't think for a moment we won't be keeping an eye on you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Death Dancer**

Silence fell over the room as Michael began to think to himself.

_He really knows who I am, if he knows, then who else knows?_

Mr Hetargi with his back turned had his eyes closed with both arms relaxed on the rests of the chair. He two was deep in thought.

_I know you may have committed atrocities in the past and want to change, which does not mean to say I won't treat you any differently from the rest of these low life's._

The silence subsided with the sound of the rising elevator getting closer and closer. It stopped with a high pitch ping. As the doors slid opened, both Michael and Mr Hetargi had their backs turned, all they could hear were footsteps of a figure walking towards them. The figure continued to walk towards them before stopping beside Michael.

"Bruno Sebastian reporting sir" said the figure in a deep gruff voice. Michael looked up to his right, standing there was a tall muscular man, dark skin tone and bald headed, wearing the same dark blue uniform as Byron. Bruno's soft brown eyes glanced down towards Michael as he noticed him looking up. Once their eyes met Michael slowly turned his head away.

_If the mayor knows who I am, chances are, this guy knows who I am as well._

"Take Mr Ryo here down to the briefing room and get him suited up, I am assigning him as your partner for your current case. Be sure to keep an eye on him." Bruno put his foot down and saluted before he began to walk back to the elevator.

"Ok kid" said Bruno in a joking manner. "Let's swap those city cloths for a man's uniform." Michael slowly began to follow him towards the elevator; he was soon stopped by the mayor as Bruno continued to walk on.

"Michael" said Mr Hetargi in a serious voice. "You will be able to stay within the city for now. Go to the light zone and ask the person at the main desk for the key to room 357. If he asks why, just say that it's for case D9." He turned his chair around and gave Michael one last cold stare. "Bruno does not know who you are. Just remember our arrangement and all shall be forgiven."

"C'mon kid, I'm not going to carry you" shouted Bruno cheerfully. Michael in response dashed off to the elevator.

As the two entered the elevator the doors closed with Michael and the mayor maintaining their uneasy eye contact. With the doors closed Michael looked up toward Bruno, expecting him to say something. He said nothing.

_The mayor seems to have a lot of faith in me, I wonder why he assigned me with this guy, I got a bad feeling._

The high pitch ping rang out the doors slid open, unveiling a large open room, lines of chairs spread out in rows, a majority of which were empty. The two of them took a seat towards the front; Bruno sat down with his arms crossed over looking onward as Michael sat his guitar down beside himself. He stared up at Bruno's determined face expecting him to say something; he still kept his silence.

The sound of an opening door caught Michael's attention as he saw Byron making his way to the podium holding onto a wad of paper. He placed the pile of sheets down on the podium and tapped the microphone slightly; everyone in the room turned their attention towards him.

"Listen up people" he shouted. "We will now discuss our current case situations." He began to flick through the pages calling out some of the officers within the room requesting information about their assigned cases, some of which made Michael cringe just at the sound of who they were dealing with. His past actions began to torment him.

_I can't believe I was once among the likes of these people. I hope this death dancer person isn't any worse than these people, but I still don't understand, why this case?_

"Case, D9, Bruno Sebastian." Bruno suddenly stood up placing both hands on the desk.

"Suspect is still at large. It is believed that they have appeared at large congregations of criminals over the past two days."

"I see, in which case I would like you to hold a stake out at sector E39, reports show that there have been numerous felonies taking place in the past week, chances are, it's a hide out. Therefore we expect the suspect to show up there. Once the suspect is dealt with, we will have a swat team move in to handle the rest." Byron was suddenly caught off guard as he noticed Michael sitting beside Bruno.

"The kid here has been assigned to my case; he will be accompanying me for the time being." Byron then turned towards Michael and gave him a serious look.

"As it's your first day here I advise you to keep any and all information regarding this case within this organisation, we don't want to cause a panic among the citizens. This vigilante is not to be reckoned with, so watch your back."

"Don't worry, we shall do whatever we can to bring this individual to justice" relied Michael confidently.

"Very well, get suited up and carry out your task, stake out begins at sunset." Bruno nodded in acknowledgement; he then gave a cheerful expression towards Michael.

"C'mon kid, time we get you suited up." The two of them walked off as Byron continued to go through the notes.

Just before he could leave, Michael overheard the briefing come to a close. Normally he would just ignore it, but one thing one of the officers said caught his attention.

"What about the incident with AI delta 30, has the suspect been apprehended?"

"Affirmative, we have already questioned the suspect and they have been escorted off the island."

Not wanting to draw attention Michael made his way out; his mind became infused with various thoughts as he and Bruno entered the elevator once more.

_Wasn't delta 30 the AI I duelled? I don't blame him for wanting to keep my presence a secret. Whatever the reason might be, I wouldn't want to cause a stir._

The two of them exited the elevator to find themselves in a cramped locker room, filled with rows of lockers on one side and a large number of helmets hanging on the other side of the room. Bruno made his way over to one of the lockers, placing one hand on it while throwing a key over to Michael. He started at Michael with a cheerful smile.

"Here ya go kid, this locker here is yours, just don't go hiding pizza's in there or anything." Michael only stared at the key as Bruno went to pick up two helmets hanging on the rack. Opening the locker tentatively he pulled out a navy blue uniform and stared at in his hands.

_How did I get myself into this mess?_

Bruno whistled over to Michael as he threw over one of the helmets, he caught it in his arms and looked up at Bruno with a bewildered expression.

"You gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna get changed?" said Bruno mockingly.

"Oh… yeah, you got a changing room?" replied Michael.

"You're standing in one genius!"

"Oh. Would you mind if you turn your back please."

"No can do, orders from the big cheese, I gotta keep my eyes on you, for whatever reason he may have." Bruno folded his arms. "It's obvious the big cheese has a leash on you,so don't think about making a run for it."

Michael unwillingly began to take his clothes off, as Bruno stood with his arms folded keeping a close eye on him. Once Michael took his shirt off Bruno's eyes opened wide with shock.

"WOAH!" he shouted, Michael turned his head slightly. "Dam look at the size of that thing. How did you end up with that?" Bruno was staring at a large mass of scar tissue on Michael's back, stretching from his waist and up to his neck in a curved shape.

"You mean this" Michael paused briefly turning away from Bruno as he began to fold his clothes and pack them in his locker. "It's a parting gift…some punk gave me a while back."

"Dam, you must have really pissed them off to get something like that."

_Yeah, I really pissed this guy off pretty bad. I still can believe it myself._

As Michael began to suit up Bruno pulled out a small golden locket and placed it inside his locker with great care. Michael caught a glimpse of Bruno tenderly kiss his locket as he put it away. Once fully suited up he placed his belongings in his locker and clipped his helmet on his head. Michael grasped a hold of his helmet around the neck trying to pull it away.

"You ok there kid?" asked Bruno.

"This thing is real tight around the neck" he said locking up at Bruno. "How can you cope with it?"

"It has to be tight, else someone could just spin you helmet the wrong way, you'll get used to it."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, it's a perfect fit it strangles you." Michael only let out a sigh of disappointment.

Later that night as the sky fell dark with the setting sun the lights within the city began to switch off one at a time in a domino like effect. Michael and Bruno were perched on top of a building looking down at a small alleyway. They had been on the roof top for hours; Michael was slightly distracted due to boredom, looking around to see what he could see from his height. Bruno meanwhile had stayed alert and focused keeping a close watch down below.

"Just be sure to watch yourself around this girl" said Bruno with his voice lacking his previous joking manner. "When she show's up, flick the switch on the left of your helmet.

"She?" replied Michael confusingly.

"Were you listening?" snapped Bruno.

"Yes I was. Left switch on helmet, got it." Bruno let out a slight sigh. "Sorry, just wasn't expecting this person to be a she."

"People such as these come in all shapes, sizes and genders. When you been doing this for as long as I have, you begin ignore everything apart from bringing them to justice."

"So just how long have you been working for the mayor?" Bruno suddenly put out his hand in front of Michael's face.

"Shhh" he said as he pointed down to the alleyway. A lone figure was running frantically down the alleyway.

It appeared to be a small girl. It was too dark for them to see exactly who it was; all they could make out was her strange hair style, two loops from the front of her head the back of her neck. The girl stopped at an intersection looking every which way, trying to find somewhere to run. As soon as she ran forward she instantly stopped and went to run another way. Every way she tried to run she found an ominous figure in front of her.

Michael stood up suddenly; Bruno reached his arm in front of him. The two made eye contact; all Bruno did was shake his head slightly. Michael then stepped down and continued to watch as the four ominous figures began to close in on the small girl, despite the darkness they could clearly she her fear and hear her faint whimpering. Bruno's eyes began to glaze over with anticipation.

_C'mon show yourself._

Suddenly another figure concealed in a black outfit shot behind one of the ominous figures kicking them aside allowing the little girl to flee. Bruno stood up, flicking the switch on his helmet looking over at Michael.

"Go time" said Bruno in a now slurred voice, Michael briefly thought to himself before flicking the switch on his helmet.

_So the switch is a voice changer._

Bruno then suddenly leapt down from the building behind the figure. As he fell, just before he touched the ground he suddenly floated before gently touching down scaring off the ominous figures.

"Get down here kid" said a buzz from inside his helmet. "You'll be fine; the suit will stop you from becoming street pizza."

Taking a deep breath Michael leaped from the building spinning in mid-air touching down the other side of the figure. Bruno held up his fists ready to fight as Michael just stood there arms either side in a calm manner. The figure looked over at both of them bearing the same pose as Michael but showing less signs of nerves. The figure then looked straight at Bruno, almost ignoring Michael.

"I see you brought a friend" said a slurred female voice. "How kind of you to keep me interested, I was getting bored of playing with just you."

"Well I'm getting bored of playing with you myself, which is why we would like you to come with use peacefully."

"Not a chance bruiser."

With her back turned Michael took his chance and charged towards her, putting his arms under hers like a lock. She gave a slight grunt as she swiftly threw him off; Bruno made his move and ran with fists drawn. As one of his mighty hands came towards her, she only placed one arm to her side blocking his strike. In response Bruno launched yet another blow; again she blocked it with ease.

Michael slightly dazed looked up to see Bruno assaulting her as she continued to block each and every hit. Once more seizing his opportunity Michael charged after her, he kicked her hard into the wall. She lay there still, slumped over. Michael slightly concerned slowly walked closer to her. As he got inches from her Bruno shouted out to him.

"Get back kid." With Michael distracted the girl grabbed hold of his arm and sent a large jolt through his body, stunning Michael. As Bruno rushed over to help him, the female leaped on top of the building and began to run.

"You ok kid?"

"I'm fine, that was nothing." Michael now having come out of his dazed state began to look around in confusion. "Where did she go?"

"Up there" replied Bruno pointing to the building behind them. "We can still catch her." He suddenly leaped up in the air landing firmly on the rooftop with one hand flat on the roof looking onward; all he saw was a silhouette in the distance bounding from one rooftop to another. Wasting no time he charged off in pursuit.

Still slightly confused Michael was looking around for a way to get on top of the roof. Seeing no way of reaching them he shook his head and dashed off down an alleyway in their direction, in the hope they would come back down. Bruno meanwhile was closing the gap between him and the female, getting ever closer they continued to leap from one building to the next. On one large rooftop he took his chance and dived trying to grab hold of her, she jumped over his head, kicking him in the back causing him to stumble.

A slight gust blew past as the two of them stared at each other from behind their helmets. They slowly began to sidestep round in a circle, sizing each other up. Once the two of them stood either side of the moon in the sky they both lunged towards one another, they began exchanging countless strikes, punching and kicking wildly so fast it was almost a blur, both attacking fiercely and defending vigorously.

Michael soon found himself confronted at a dead end, with no signs of reaching the roof. Unsure of what to do he turned back to see if he missed something, before he could dash off he was nearly made death by the sound of Bruno shouting through his com's device.

"Where the hell are you kid, get you butt up here, I need support."

"How, there's no staircase." Bruno groaned in response.

"The suit amplifies your physical performance, so just jump up here."

Michael turned back to face the dead end, with a single bound he began to leap from one wall to the next rising upwards landing on the roof knelt down with one hand. Looking up he saw Bruno currently fending off the female. Wasting no time he dashed off and began to unleash one hit after another alongside Bruno, forcing her to the edge of the roof. With nowhere to go the slugfest came to abrupt halt.

"Well this was interesting" said the female in a slight sarcastic but cheerful voice. "It's been fun, let do this again." Suddenly she pulled out two pistols, one in either hand having them pointed directly at Michael and Bruno.

They hesitantly backed up as she began to walk forward, still keeping both guns squarely aimed at their heads. Once the two stepped on to a glass panel on the roof she fired a flurry of bullets at the glass. It shattered instantly, causing both of them to fall to the lower floor as she made her escape, leaping from one roof to another before vanishing from sight. Bruno with anger slammed his fist into the ground.

"Dammit" he then looked over to Michael and began to advance menacingly standing in front of him as he kneeled on the ground. "If you were there when I needed you then we would have caught her. I was better off on my own."

"Is that so" replied Michael with a slight chuckle. "If that's the case wouldn't you have caught her by now?"

"Why you little…"

"If you don't like it then perhaps I should let the mayor know that you're better off solo."

"The mayor?"

"It's obvious he thought you couldn't handle things alone, so I take it you disagree with his course of action?" Bruno suddenly turned around and clenched his fist.

"Your right…I'm sorry kid" he said softly now lowering his fist. "We should get some rest."

As Bruno began to walk away slowly Michael became riddled with thoughts.

_Is he really that scared of the mayor, I wonder if the mayor is holding on to Bruno with some sort of conditional offer, like me._

With the night nearing an end, the two of them had made it safely back to the main building now putting away their suits and hanging up their helmets. Both were thinking over past events, deep in thought as they put their street clothes back on. Bruno was now wearing an army style get up, camouflage jeans and a white tank top with a pair of large army style boots. Strapping on his guitar, Michael made is way to the door, Bruno having noticed him leaving just looked as he walked away.

"Two months" he said just as Michael placed his hand on the door, confused, Michael turned around. "I have been working on this case for two months now."

"I hope it won't be too long before this case is closed" replied Michael.

"You and I both kid" Bruno then put on a more serious expression. "Just be sure you don't tell anyone about this case, the last thing we want is criminals knocking on our doors, some would relish the chance to take us out."

"My lips are sealed; I suppose will see each other tomorrow night."

"Catch ya later kid."

Once Michael left the building he was greeted by the sight of a starlit sky. The stars twinkling brightly brought a sense of reassurance to Michael as he made his way towards the light zone. The zone was one of the six spread out at the north of the island, a large white building stretching as high as they eye could see. Walking through sliding silver doors Michael found himself in front of a large desk.

Walking up close Michael noticed a note, it read "_To receive your key please use the machine to your right._" Approaching the machine the screen displayed the company's logo, as Michael touched the screen a key board display appeared. He then entered his name, room number and the message "Case D9", a slight buzz rang out as a key dropped from the machine.

With the key in hand he began to make his way through the round building, looking around it bared a similar feel to that of the ship, luxurious design patterns along the walls but with slightly more contemporary lights. After climbing what seemed like a minor number of stairs from before, he stood before a bright white door marked with the number 357 on a gold plaque.

Turing the key softly he walked inside and closed the door now walking over to the window, placing his guitar at the bed side. The room had a similar feel to the hallways, bright white luxurious walls trimmed with decorative patterns. Staring up at the starlit sky Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, not exactly how I expected, but I am here" muttered Michael to himself now closing his eyes with a slight smile on his face. "Mom, Dad, this is where I shall make you proud."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Hornet Girl**

Exhausted from the nights events, Michael collapsed on his bed and soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Once more he found himself in the bright white area, with the solar guardian standing before him, still and staring calmly. It took a moment for the silence to break, as Michael was thinking things through, while the guardian stood there in silence.

"It seems like I'm constantly getting involved with strange events lately" sighed Michael, slumping his shoulders.

He paused briefly expecting the warrior to say something; he said nothing. Michael only crossed his arms impatiently whilst looking deep into the warrior's cold yellow eyes.

"Well this is a bit rude" muttered Michael rolling his eyes. "You said you can contact me whenever you like, and here you are with your mouth shut, this your idea of a crank call?"

"Really? I was expecting you to start bombarding me with questions."

"Well, I have none right now, well at least none you can answer anyway."

"Do you doubt me?" he said tilting his head slightly.

"Of course I do" Michael exclaimed "You say you're here for my safety and you just left me and Bruno to deal with this death dancer character."

"I assure you, if I was able to I would do so." He explained placing his palm out. "However…my actions drastically affect the balance of nature." The starlit view suddenly began to fade through the bright white area as the warrior lowered his hand. Michael began to look around confused as he scratched his head.

"The balance of nature? What do you mean by…" The warrior soon gave a cold hard stare at Michael; he soon began to have visions of the past few days, with the lights flashing in the middle of the night.

"You see what I mean?"

"Oh" said Michael with a slightly depressed expression. He soon began to get excited as he began to realise. "Oh…oh oh, I see, so the solar flares are YOUR doing?"

"I am afraid so."

"So if you're causing them, can't you stop them?" pleaded Michael.

"If only I could." Michael slumped in disappointment. "The solar flares are a result of me manipulating the energy we sentient beings consume."

"That's something that's been on my mind, you never actually mentioned what this energy is."

"Flux" shimmering metallic yellow waves began wafting around the two of them; Michael only looked on with a puzzled expression as he passed his hand through the cascade of energy. "The flux is an abundant energy source which is connected to all the elements that comprise your world."

"So how does this connection cause solar flares?"

"By passing the flux energy I absorb through these connections, it causes the current flux within the connection to rise above normal standards. Once it reaches a high amount it begins to distort the element it is connected to." Michael paused and put his hand under his chin with interest. The shimmering metallic waves formed into a symbol that placed itself between the two of them, Michael stared at the symbol with awe.

"Wait a minute, this symbol, it's the one on your shield" Michael squinted his eyes and looks closer at the symbol as the shield materializes on his arm. "But why is this symbol missing the circle."

"The flux is indeed a troublesome blessing. This is the symbol of the divinity star; the twelve points represent the links between the elements, the cross-section is where different elements intercept. These interceptions create the highest concentration of flux, as a Guardian, my task is to prevent different elements from clashing. It is with your help we can restore order."

"Not sure how I can do that" said Michael scratching the back of his with a blank expression on his face "I don't exactly have any special powers, like you."

"It is true you lack skills similar to my own, but you possess one thing, greater than any possible power, with it, you can turn the tide on the oncoming storm." The warrior then turned his back and began to walk away.

"You're leaving already?" said Michael reaching out his hand. "There's one more thing I want to ask you."

"Hmm" he said as he stopped in his tracks looking over his shoulder.

"Do you have a name?" The warrior turned around and looked into Michael's eyes. "I mean, The Solar Guardian sounds cool and everything, but that's more of a title."

"In which case…you can call me…Lustrous." Lustrous then began to walk away once more in a casual manner.

"Ok, I will see you later Lustrous" said Michael cheerfully, Lustrous in response raised his hand in the air as a sign departure. Bright light soon engulfed Lustrous causing him to vanish from sight.

Michael opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor in the midst of the rising sun now beaming through his window. Sitting up he looked around before getting to his feet, he stared out through the window at the large towering building at the end of the island where the mayor resides. He made his way into the shower, turning on the water he looked up to the shower head as the water began to blast his body, cleansing his soul.

Feeling revitalized he stepped out and began to dry himself off whilst looking in the mirror. He began to stare for a moment looking deeply into his own eyes. He slowly raised his left hand and placed it on the left side of his face. As soon as he made contact he removed his hand rapidly.

Getting changed in the main room he noticed a green light in the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly he noticed a computer sat at the desk in front of his bed, next to that was a small device linked up to it, unsure of what it was Michael felt best to leave it alone. Turning on the computer its screen flashed on. "1 new message" it said, clicking on the screen the mayor appeared on the screen before him. Michael was left somewhat speechless, and kept his silence to hear what he had to say.

"I trust you had a peaceful night's sleep Michael, I am here to inform you that we would like you apprehend this vigilante soon, which is why I am giving you till next Monday to do so."

"He sure knows how to apply pressure, I don't blame him for being strict."

"Although…" Michael's attention became glued to the screen. "As you are currently living in the city you also have to play your role as a city member. Be sure to take the attachment on the printer with you, you will need it if you're to become a member of our community."

Michael looked over to the small device at the side of the computer. He softly picked up the top of the device and noticed a small link cable, looking at it rather confused. Mr Hetargi continued to speak.

"As I am sure you're aware, Chimera city is the catalyst of duel monsters, here we make new ideas and allow people to express their creativity, and this device is a score card. The score card connects to your duel disk, and keeps track of your duel record. Every duel you win earns you points which can be used to create your own cards that you may use in your deck."

Michael was soon distracted with the sound of a loud knock on his door.

"But don't think we won't be watching you. Mr Sebastian should arrive to accompany you during your tour of the city. Just remember to report back to the endeavour industries building for your case update."

The screen went blank as Michael heard several loud thuds on the door.

"You in there kid" boomed Bruno. "Don't make be bust down this door… Seriously, it hurts."

Michael strapped on his guitar over his jacket and opened the door to see Bruno standing there with his arms folded and bearing a bemused expression. Michael closed the door behind him and looked up at Bruno giving him a slight smile.

"You got everything?" asked Michael.

"Well, not everything" replied Bruno in a joking manner. "I've got to meet up with my girlfriend first. You don't mind her tagging along do you?"

"Not at all" said Michael shaking his head.

"Well lets go, she's probably waiting for me outside the earth zone." The two of them made their way out of the building under the sun's rays and the casted shadows of the towering structures.

They walked around the outside of the city till they came to a large brown building; similar to the one Michael spent the night in but in a pale brown. They stood beside a lamp post looking outwards to see if Bruno's girlfriend would show up. Some time passed, and there was still no sign of her. Michael started to get bored slightly; he was sat down with his back to lamp post. He pulled out the device from the printer and looked at the cord.

Meanwhile Bruno was keeping a close eye on Michael while still looking out in the distance from time to time. Michael then took off his guitar and changed it into his duel disk; he then looked over to see where he could find the port hole for the cord.

Bruno soon started to walk off leaving Michael to ponder. After just a few steps Bruno turned around to see Michael holding his duel disk. With curiosity he approached Michael.

"Say kid" he said. "Where did you get that duel disk from?"

"Oh, it's a gift from my father. He thought it to be inconvenient for me to carry both a duel disk and a guitar, so he made them into one device."

"Your old man sounds like a talented guy kid." Michael looked up to Bruno with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Was it something I said?"

"Can you please not call me kid."

"Sure thing kid, now c'mon we got to find my girlfriend, she's probably duelling someone in town square right about now." Michael sighed whilst shaking his head.

"Ok old fogey." He said with a slight chuckle.

Bruno crossed his arms.

"Hey I'm only twenty four; now let's go…" he paused briefly. "Um, what was your name?"

"It's Michael"

"Ok then Michael, you can call me Bruno, now let's go." Michael gave a slight chuckle as he stood up; strapping his guitar on his back and placing the device in his jacket he followed Bruno in hot pursuit.

As they made their way to the city centre they passed a variety of people duelling each other. Their monsters strange and unfamiliar to Michael, but some caught his eye, well known monsters under the command of others. Dark Magician, Neos, Stardust Dragon were just a few of the iconic monsters that people were commanding.

Approaching a wide open space they found people scattered all over with their own monsters and icons. Walking up to a fountain in the middle of town square Bruno began to scan the area for signs of his girlfriend as Michael was slightly apprehensive.

"So what does she look like?" asked Michael.

"You won't miss her" replied Bruno still looking onwards. "She's wearing black and yellow and has the Ultimate insects, so if you see a bright shine it's most likely that she is nearby."

Wanting to get a good view of the area Michael stood up on the rim of the fountain. He peered in the distance looking around for any signs of her. For a while they couldn't see anything, as he scanned the area something caught his eye after he passed an area.

A beam of light shot up from the ground; once it vanished a large insect appeared in its place, all Michael could see was its bright red back and scythe like legs. Bruno gave a slight tap on Michael's knee causing him to wobble; he managed to regain his balance.

"Hey careful Bruno" shouted Michael.

"Sorry, but you see her?"

"Yeah I think she's over there" said Michael pointing over towards a large group of people. Wasting no time Bruno dashed off. "Hey wait up Bruno" stuttered Michael as he clambered down from the fountain.

Barging their way through the crowd they stood before the vicious insect staring down a forceful silver dragon with crimson claws and feather like wings. At the side of insect stood a tall girl, her blond hair stretching down to her waist, wearing a mixture of black and yellow. Stripped stockings with black shorts and high heels, a brightly coloured yellow tank top covered by a short sleeved jacket with her arms wearing long fingerless stripped gloves. Her fearless emerald eyes focused clearly on mighty dragon that stood before her.

"Thanks to the effect of my Interdimensional Matter Transporter my Ultimate Insect Lv5 avoided your Judgment Dragon's effect." She said confidently with a smirk. "But now with your life points low I am able to end this."

Michael stared at the silver dragon and began to think to himself. _Judgement Dragon, I never thought I would see this bane again._ Michael had a sudden flash back, an image of the dragon roaring behind a wall of flames as the roof of a building began to collapse. The very image unnerved his being.

"My turn, I draw" shouted the girl swiftly drawing from her deck; she then forcefully placed out her hand in front of her face. "I will now use the effect of my Ultimate Insect."

The large vicious insect began to glow brightly; Bruno with his arms crossed looked on with a smile as he looked on.

The glowing figure began to change its shape, the large scythes grew and its body extended. Huge wings sprouted from its back as it began to rise from the ground. With her eyes closed, the glowing insect began to flap its wings, with the gusts causing her hair to dance in the forceful wind.

"Majestic being take the form of the divine ruler of the skies and strike fear into our enemies. Evolve, Ultimate Insect Lv7."

As she ushered these words a blinding flash shot out, causing everyone to cover their faces. With one final flap of its wings the new being reveal itself, golden scythe like limbs with its vibrant red and blue body. Its eyes focus on the silver dragon with a rattling hiss.

"Now that my mightiest of beings has descended, it shall cast its shadow upon on your dragon." She closed her eyes briefly before revealing a ruthless cold stare pointing directly at the silver dragon. "Go now, clip that over grown chicken's wings, hurricane blast."

The large insect took to the skies and began to violently flap its wings.

"You fool" replied her opponent. "You monster is weaker than mine, my Judgment Dragon shall roast your insect, go, strike back with light of destruction."

The dragon took to the skies and blasted a bolt of metallic white light; it impacted the insect with a bang. Everyone looked up thinking it was over, the girl only chuckled in response. Her opponent was confused, looking into the heavy cloud of smoke he could see a glimmer of light. As the smoke cleared he stepped back in despair.

"But how, my dragon is…"

"Weaker than my mighty insect" she interrupted. "You see, when Lv7 is summoned via Lv5, all your monsters lose 700 attack and defence, meaning that this game is over."

The beam of energy became ensnared in the insects menacing scythe like limbs, the raging energy gathered into a sphere as the insect's eyes flickered bright red. It began to pour its own energy into the sphere causing it to grow with vibrant green streaks scattered across its surface. With a final glimmer from the insect's eyes it advanced towards the dragon, clutching it with its claws causing the ball of energy to consume it. The dragon let out a painful roar as the sphere slowly shrunk with a flash.

The remains of the dragon fell down in bright particles on her opponent as he fell to his knees. The girl walked over towards the insect flicking back her hair. She reached out and began to softly stoke it before it faded away. She turned her head slightly and noticed Bruno standing with his arms folded and with a cheerful smile on his face. She beamed with delight and ran over towards him. With her arms out, the two embraced each other in a tender hug.

"Hey, how's my hornet girl doing?" said Bruno jokingly. The girl only stepped back and slapped him in the face. "What was that for?" She turned away in a huff with her arms folded.

"THAT was for making me wait, ya big dummy."

"Sorry about that Lucy, I had to go pick up the kid over there" said Bruno turning over to Michael.

"My name is Michael" he said annoyingly. Lucy began to walk over to him and looked down at him with a blank expression as Bruno walked up beside her, still rubbing his cheek. Michael reached out his hand in front Lucy.

"Michael, Michael Ryo. And what's your name?" Lucy grabbed a hold of his hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Farlight. Pleased to meet you" she said giving a warm smile. She then looked over at Bruno who was still rubbing his cheek. She placed her hands on her hips slightly disappointed. Bruno had embarrassment written all over his face.

"I thought you're supposed to be tough Bruno" she exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, it's just that you hit hard." Lucy just shook her head with disappointment.

Their attention was draw away from each other with the sound of someone shouting in their direction. The loud and violent tone caused the bystanders to step back as the angry man walked forward. His face was scrunched up from the intense anger dwelling within him.

"Hey" he shouted. "You must have cheated, there's no way my lightsworn's could lose, their invincible." Lucy walked up to him and flicked her hair back looking at him with smug expression.

"Well it seems there not invincible, as I just kicked your butt." She replied with a slight arrogance.

"Why you little…" Bruno walked up in front of her now staring down the angry man who seemed small to his height. Still angry the man backed up slightly as Bruno leaned into his face.

"You better be careful what you say to my girlfriend" Bruno eyes narrowed as he gave a cold stare into the man's face.

Backed into a corner the angry man pushed passed Bruno walking away slowly. Michael looked on with a blank expression as the furious man met his eyes. In a blind rage the man lunged at Michael with his fist drawn. Michael grabbed the man's fist with his hand; still mad with rage the man tried to push Michael's hand back, Michael in response tightened his grip.

"Let go of me" he shouted in a violent tone. "You little brat, let go of my hand or I'll…"

"Calm down, acting rash like this will only get yourself hurt."

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do then?" Michael tightened his grip further causing the man to drop to his knees. He let out a slight grunt of pain, Michael then released his grip, the man only held his hand still filled with rage as Michael began to walk away.

"Lightsworns may be powerful" said Michael calmly. "But the most powerful tool is worthless if its user cannot see through the clouds." The man suddenly leapt up and ran towards Lucy, snagging a card from her deck and holding it in his hand with a villainous expression.

"Hey, give that back" shouted Lucy. The man laughed manically.

"Oh this" he said looking at it spitefully. "This useless piece of garbage, it's a Killer Needle, and there's only one thing to do with something as worthless as this." The man put it both hand and ripped it down the middle, tossing it to the floor. Everyone gasped in response, except for Michael who just stood there staring at him coldly.

"How could you" cried Lucy. "How could you be so, so despicable." The man ran off into the distance as Bruno held back Lucy from chasing after him. "Let go of me Bruno, that guy needs to get what's coming to him."

"No Lucy, don't. The last thing you want is to get into trouble; he will get what's coming to him." Lucy stopped struggling and knelt down to pick up the pieces of the card, she began to well up slightly as Bruno placed his hands on his shoulders to comfort her.

The sky slowly began to fall dim; the vast amount of people had slowly disappeared. Left by themselves under the setting sun, the three of them were sat at the edge of the fountain, Bruno with his arm wrapped around Lucy as she leant against him while Michael gazed up at the stars.

"That was some good duelling you did today Michael" said Bruno, "The deck you have is unlike any I've seen."

"Yeah" added Lucy. "You seem to really like using those cards, majority of people just ditch the old stuff for new things."

"I've always loved these machines and warriors, all of which share a bond with each other. I just wish that guy from before understood that going solo is never the right way to go." Lucy lowered her head slightly while clenching her fist. Bruno attempted to change the subject.

"So Michael, just what do plan to come up with using the points your earned?" Michael stared at the small device he held in his hand.

"Not so sure right now, I think I'll hang onto these points for now."

Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping sound, Bruno reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, glancing at it he turned it off and placed it back in his pocket.

"It looks like that's all for today, we have to be heading back."

"So soon" said Lucy standing up with a sigh. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, cya later guys."

After giving Bruno a hung and a kiss good-bye Lucy ran off in one direction as Michael and Bruno began to make their way over to the main building at the end of the island. Michael walked beside Bruno as he stared ahead, not making eye contact with Michael mentally preparing himself.

_I still can't believe I use to be like that guy from before. I just hope that guy realises sooner than I did, else he could find himself in the same position I was in._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hunting the Hunter**

With the light fading both Michael and Bruno began to make their way to the main building at the far end of the island, casually walking as the street lights began to flicker on, one after another, with a still wind occasionally passing by. They were both deep in thought, Bruno was once more mentally preparing himself. Michael meanwhile was still thinking things through, about his comparison with the man from before. Slightly disturbed with his own thoughts he attempted to make conversation with Bruno.

"Say Bruno?" he asked, Bruno just looked onwards not saying anything. "Bruno?"

"Oh, sorry" replied Bruno. "Something wrong Michael?" he said looking down to him, Michael turned his head avoiding eye contact.

"I was just wondering, how long have you and Lucy been together?" Bruno's eyes sharpened as he looked straight ahead, walking up to the main entrance.

"Hard to say, possibly about a year now" Michael looked up at Bruno as he sensed the joyful tone in his voice. "We first met here in the city, we had a duel with each other and things took off from there."

The two of them entered the elevator and began to rise upwards to the briefing room. With the gentile sound of the rising elevator the two continued their conversation.

"Lately I haven't seen much of her, if it wasn't for this felon showing up I might not be in this mess" sighed Bruno. "That, and Lucy's reckless nature."

Michael was keeping a close eye on his expression with interest, as Bruno's usually carefree smile and determined stare seemed to evade his face. Bruno noticed Michael looking up at him and tried to change the subject.

"So Michael, you got anyone special to you?"

Michael lowered his head.

"No" he said softly. _Not anymore._ The very thought drove itself painfully into his heart.

The doors opened with a high pitch ping, the two of them walked into the room and took a seat at where they were before. Bruno was bearing the same expression from their previous visit, focused and determined. Michael had his arms folded, thinking things through to himself. _I still can't shake it,_ he thought to himself looking at his hand, _what would have happened if previous events could have been prevented._

Byron made his way into the room once more holding onto a wad of paper, he placed it down on the podium and began to go through the notes conferring with the other officers in the room. Michael just sat there still thinking things through to himself. _Just how can we get this person before Monday, there has to be some way._ His train of thought was interrupted with Bruno standing up as Byron conferred with him.

"You have an update from the mayor Mr Sebastian" said Byron with a still tone. "Suspect is to be apprehended by Monday. And I am sure you two are both aware of what happens if you do not?" The two of them nodded in response.

_So Bruno is under some influence from the mayor, but just what stings is the mayor pulling?_

"Do you have anything you would like to add to your report?" asked Byron. Michael began to think carefully about his encounter, re-playing every event over in his mind.

"That is all we have to report sir" as Byron nodded in response, just then something struck itself into Michael's thoughts. He stood up suddenly.

"Wait" shouted Michael softly.

"Is there something you would like to add ?" Bruno grabbed onto his arm and just shook his head, Michael ignored Bruno's gesture.

"The suits we use, they amplify our physical performance correct?"

"Yes that's correct." Replied Byron, "But just what does this have to do with the case?" he said placing both arms on the podium with interest.

"During our encounter I noticed that the suspect was able to jump high and jump long distances, also that she seemed to match us in combat. Is it possible that the suspect is using a similar kind of suit?" Everyone in the room began to stir as Byron tried to calm everyone down.

"I suppose it is possible" he replied. "But how can we use this information?"

"What if we are able to disable her suit's functions, if we do that, it may become possible to apprehend the suspect." Bruno looked over to Michael confused but delighted while hiding his annoyance.

"Very well" replied Byron, "R&D will come up with something, but in the meantime you to continue to stake out at your given location. You are dismissed."

The two of them made their way out of the briefing room as the briefing came to a close. Entering the locker room they began to suit up for the night, Bruno stayed surprisingly quiet given his regular persona. Michael ignored Bruno for the time being; as he could see his frustration, he felt best not to anger him.

Fully suited up they stood vigilant over the same area as before. Once more peering into the darkness in the hope she may show up, silent and still, like a lion stalking its prey. Tiered and frustrated with waiting, Bruno sighed heavily whilst lowering his head. Michael took a glance at him before diverting his eyes back to the alleyway. Bruno just slumped back and sat down, legs crossed with his arms on his knees.

"Something wrong Bruno?" asked Michael sincerely. Bruno let out another large sigh.

"Sorry Michael, I just think the pressure is getting me. I'm not sure if we can do this." Michael whipped his head around and gave him a cold stare. Bruno became startled by the glare from Michael's eyes.

"C'mon Bruno, we have got to do this." He walked up and knelt down beside him removing his cold stare with a blank expression. "Byron said _you two are both aware of what happens if you do not. _You have been doing this for a reason, haven't you." Bruno lowered his head.

"Your right, but I don't know if this is even possible. I mean, I may have to say good-bye to Lucy."

"Huh?" said Michael with a bewildered expression. "How is Lucy involved in this?" Bruno began to stare at his hand with slight sadness in his heart.

"She's the reason I took on this task." Michael stepped back as Bruno slammed his fist. "I did this so we could still see each other, had I not, she would have been removed from the Island."

Michael tensed up slightly with a degree of anger.

"So you think you should quit now?"

Bruno suddenly leapt up and began to shout into Michael's face.

"How would you know?" he boomed. "You got no idea what I'm going through, I could lose the one person closest to me." He walked away with a huff. "You said you never had anyone close to you." He began to shout out louder with every word as his eyes began to flood with tears. "You never had anyone close to, so how would you know how I feel?"

Michael turned his head slightly and clenched his fist, he lowered his head and relieved looking at his reflection in a puddle on the roof top.

"I did" said Michael in a soft still voice; Bruno looked over towards him as he began to well up. "I said I don't have anyone, I used to… a long time ago."

"So what happened?"

Michael let out a sigh as his then looked up to the stars. Bruno only lowered his head.

"Oh. I'm…sorry…Michael" replied Bruno placing his hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael threw his eyes to Bruno without turning his head; his eyes then closed hiding his sorrow.

"Don't be, but you will be sorry if you give up on Lucy" Michael's voice became more concealed as his emotions began to erupt within him. "Like…I gave up on my love" he then turned around slowly and looked Bruno in his tear stricken eyes. "I don't want to see you repeat my mistake."

Michael's cold and meaningful words lifted Bruno's spirits as then took up his position and began to look down into the alleyway once more.

"Your right Michael, I can't give up on Lucy, or I could lose her forever."

With Bruno now back in high spirits Michael was left with his thoughts as he continued to stare at the starlit sky, while he stood there, bathed in the moonlight. _I cannot sit idly by and watch my mistakes repeated._ The two of them once more took their spot and peering through the darkness in the hope she would show up. Fully focused they ignored all other distractions.

Their patience was rewarded as a lone figure made their way through the alley, stopping in the middle of several paths. Something seemed out of place as Michael gazed at the figure. _Could that be her_? He thought to himself. Wanting to see who it was, he moved around the edge to get a better view, standing at the very edge of the roof top he could only see a faint shadow cast on the floor. It was too vague, a blob like shape, with no visible sign of a defining feature.

He threw a small stone in the distance, it landed far away from the figure. The sudden sound caused the figure to snap their head around; Michael's eyes sharpened at the new shadow, the blob like shadow now seemed to have a large hole in it. Unsure of whom it was he cast out the possibility of it being the person they seek. A faint light pierced its way through the darkness.

"Hey Bruno" whispered Michael. "That person, I think it's the same one from before." Bruno kept his eyes focused on what appeared to be a small child.

"You sure Michael?" replied Bruno, being careful not to speak to loudly. Despite his soft and silent voice, the child began to look left and right, her panicky breathing began to increase rapidly. Both Michael and Bruno ducked out of sight.

"Who's there?" she said sheepishly with a tremble in her voice. With no reply she ran off in the distance afraid of someone stalking her.

Hearing her footsteps fade in the distance Michael and Bruno turned their attention back to the location. For a moment all seemed quiet, until a slight sound caught Michael's ear. He dropped his visor and flicked the switch as he turned around to see the female standing there with her arms folded. Michael nudged Bruno, he in response dropped his visor and flipped his switch. Their eyes glared at the females visor, all she did was waggle her finger tutting slightly.

"It's not nice be spying on children you know" she said arrogantly now dropping both arms down. "If you wanted to see me just call, then I wouldn't have to spend hours waiting until you noticed me."

"You were here all along!" shouted Bruno.

"Maybe next I should just introduce myself sooner, I hate all this waiting" she said placing one hand on her head.

"So you going to come with us?" asked Michael. "It would save us all the trouble of going through this fist fights."

"Don't be so naïve" she replied placing both hands on her hips "I have a job to do and I am not about to just quit." Michael chuckled slightly.

"So do we. Which is why we want you to come with us."

"Not on your life" she replied as she blew a kiss from within her visor before running off.

"Uh, here we go again" grunted Bruno.

Past events began to repeat themselves as they once began to leap and bound from one rooftop to another. As they began to fall behind the two of them nodded to each other and began to take different routes, both on different building either said of the vigilante. Reaching the final building the vigilante dropped down, Bruno followed closely after her, landing on a plank that launched a pile of barrels. Michael leapt off from the building and hit each one in her direction.

She avoided them one after another, back flipping out of harms' way, until the last barrel hit her in the face. She was sent flying into a nearby wall slumping over, lying motionless. The two of them just stood there, and waited for her response. She did nothing. Suddenly a buzzing came in from their coms system within their helmet.

"Officer Sebastian and Ryo, do you read me?" said Byron from the other end.

"We copy, over" Replied Bruno.

"R&D have developed an EMP pulse into your suits, the update will be sent wirelessly so it will take some time. Once it's ready just place your hand in front of you and the suit shall do the rest." The buzzing ended as the two looked back at the girl who lied there, still motionless.

"You can drop the act now" said Bruno mockingly. She looked up him with a slight grunt. "Do you really think we're gonna fall for that cheap trick again."

"Well I did get you with it on several occasions" she chuckled. "You not a bright one, are you?" she aid now getting to her feet.

"Maybe so, but let's settle this properly" said Bruno confidently.

"What do you mean properly?" she replied, "It's a game of cat and mouse, hence the mouse always wins."

"That's not what I mean" sighed Bruno. "Let's stop using these suits and settle things with no tools, only our bear hands."

"Typical man" she sighed.

A green light flashed on within their both Michael and Bruno's helmets. They both looked at each other calmly and nodded. Sensing another clash they raised their arms, with fists at the ready. The female did the same. All of their muscles tensed as the suspense grew with every moment. Just before they engaged once more they became distracted by the sound of footsteps in the distance. A small girl ran into the area and shouted over at the girl, as she stayed in the shadows.

"Hey" she said annoyingly.

Seizing their chance both Michael and Bruno placed their hands out and both shot a bright blue ball of energy. The two girls covered themselves from the light as the balls impacted the vigilante. With the smoke clearing the vigilante looked over to the girl.

"What are you doing, get out of here" she shouted. The small girl only stood there as Bruno approached the vigilante. Feeling cornered the vigilante began to back up against the wall, pressing herself into it while the small girl stood and watched.

"It's over now. You can't run, and you can't hide. So do not prolong this any more than you have done already" said Bruno in a harsh voice. Wanting to get away the vigilante jumped, as she touched down on the floor she looked at her feet and jumped again. She gasped.

"An electro-magnetic pulse in the form of a concentrated grenade" said Michael as he kept his distance. "On contact it fries the circuits of any and all electrical devices."

With the fear of getting caught, she grabbed the little girl and placed her in a head lock with one arm. She then pulled out a gun using her free hand and pointed it at the girls head. Bruno immediately back up as both he and Michael gasped.

"Don't come any closer, or swear to god I'll blow her brains out." She growled, holding the tip of the gun to the side of the small girl's head as she began to panic. "Don't even think about calling your HQ."

"What are you doing, your suppose to…" cried the girl, she was interrupted by the vigilante who began to whisper in her ear.

"Shh" she said calmingly. "I'm sorry for this." She then looked coldly at Michael and Bruno holding her hand tightly on the hand grip. "Take off your helmets" she demanded.

Michael looked closely at the vigilante's hand on the gun. Her finger was not on the trigger, it began to rise as they refused to remove their helmets, it showed the tell tail signs of her nerves, shaking slightly.

"We better do as she says" sighed Bruno as he began to remove his helmet. Michael grunted as he did the same. They slowly took off their helmets, but held them in front of their faces. This only angered the vigilante.

"Throw them over here" she growled.

They paused briefly, but suddenly responded at the sound of the gun click. They reluctantly threw their helmets to her feet. She looked on as she watched the helmets roll in front of her. As she lifted her head she took a good look at the two of them, she gasped as she lowered her hand slightly.

"You never seen a bald man before?" said Bruno mockingly.

"One more crack like that and the girl gets it" she shouted. She then pointed the gun at them. "You, come over here." Bruno began to walk forward; she pointed the gun strait at him. "Not you baldy, the kid over there."

Michael slowly walked over to her as she continued to hold the gun, pointed at Bruno's face. Michael's squinted as a slight twinkle caught his eye in the direction of the girl and the vigilante. His confusion became lifted as he got closer; the twinkle was a small tear, not on the small girl, but on the vigilante. A small tear was trickling down her neck. He took a look at her, then he glanced down at the small girl.

_Strange, it seems like a role reversal. Why is this vigilante crying and why does this girl look so calm? _He thought to himself. The vigilante then gestured to Bruno with the gun in her hand.

"Run along baldy" she said calmly "And don't even _think _about trying to follow us, or I'll kill both the girl and the kid."

Reluctant to go he met eyes with Michael as he bit his lip. Michael shook his head as Bruno still stood there. Michael turned his attention to the vigilante who tensed her arm with anger; he looked into her visor and groaned at what he saw.

"Do as she says Bruno" said Michael as he continued to stare at her visor. "Please, don't follow us; I'll see if I can talk her out of this."

"I'm sorry Michael" grunted Bruno as he ran off into the night. The vigilante released the small girl and put away the gun. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to a corner, she sat down on a box as the small girl followed her, she slumped over and held her hands on her helmet and let out roar of anger. The anger became replaced with a soft whimper as she began to cry.

Michael knelt down in front of her and looked at her head as she continued to cry, the small girl grabbed hold of her hand softly and their eyes met. Even this close up it was still too dark to see her face or her clothes; all Michael could see was her strange hair style.

"Please don't cry" said the small girl in a sweet tone. The vigilante shook her head slightly as she sniffed, she then placed her hand on her head as she sat up.

"I'm sorry to have put you through that Chloe" said the vigilante choking slightly. "Go home now; your sister must be worried sick by now." The small girl giggled slightly as she ran off in the opposite direction from Bruno.

The vigilante kept an eye on here until she vanished from sight. Her silhouette faded within the dark surroundings, the vigilante laid back against the wall looking up at the sky with another sigh. Michsel leaned in closer with meaningful eyes and a concerned look on his face. Their eyes met and Michsel eyebrows lowered with slight disappointment. The vigilante slowly began to remove her helmet, before she removed it, Michsel muttered slightly.

"Lucy."

As she removed her helmet, her long golden blond hair unfurled and her soft emerald tear stricken eyes gazed into Michael's eyes. She began to cry softly as she grabbed hold of Michael and hugged him tightly. Michael, surprised, wrapped his arm around her as she flooded tears down his shoulder.

"Michael" she sobbed. "What I am I going to do?"

"I don't know Lucy" he muttered while lowering his head. "I just don't know."

_Thing are about to get awkward from here._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Yellow Peril**

Michael knelt down as he held Lucy while she was constantly shedding tears. Some time passed before she dried up; now wiping her eye with one hand she turned to face the wall, clenching one fist as she looked at it. Michael stood up, he could still see her emotions trying to burst forth as she held them back; silence fell momentarily.

"I can't believe it" she quivered. "All this time, I've been fighting Bruno…I…I." She began to shed tears once more as she bit her lip. Her warm tears tickled down onto Michael's hand as he placed it upon her shoulder. Her flooded eyes met with Michael's hardened stare.

"I can't do this anymore" she said softly. "I must stop before Bruno finds out it was me he's has been chasing." She picked up her helmet and began to walk off into the shadows as Michael reached out his hand. "Please…tell Bruno, there will be no need to hunt me down anymore."

"Wait" shouted Michael. She turned her head; all he could see were her eyes, glittering from her tears within the shadows.

"Please, don't make this any harder than it is already." She pleaded.

"Lucy, things are far more complicated than you realise."

"Huh" she coughed due to her intense crying.

"_She must know, I can't hide the truth from her, she has the right to know"_ he thought to himself_. "_Lucy, I want you to know, that this is not an easy thing for me to tell you." Michael choked slightly with hesitation. "You can't just stop and disappear."

"So you're saying I should fight the one closest to me?"

"No, that's not it. Bruno; has been chasing you around for a reason."

Lucy stepped out of the darkness and walked up to Michael with her head tilted to one side with curiosity. She took a seat on top of the wooden box and began stare into the visor of her helmet as Michael knelt down again holding her hand with his eyes closed.

"So just what is this reason" she said with a slight tremble.

"He told me that you have been threatened with being removed from the island. He was afraid of losing you, so he struck a deal with the mayor. He offered to work for him so you could stay here." He opened his eyes and softened his face as he looked at Lucy who was now gazing at him with a shocked expression. She began to well up once more, she shook her head violently and her rage began to build up.

"You cold hearted fiend" she shouted, Michael fell over backwards as she leaned into his face. "Don't you think I feel bad enough already, just knowing it was Bruno placed the dagger in my back and you have the nerve to go and twist it."

"You don't understand."

"I understand completely, you're a sadist, a liar and nothing more." She suddenly leapt up and strapped her helmet back on now staring down at Michael as he lay there on the floor looking up at her. "Don't, ever cross paths with me again, or I swear to god I'll rip your head off."

Michael eyes opened wide, as she spoke the last few words he could hear something else, another sinister voice which seemed to be synched with hers that seemed to grow louder with each word. Something stirred deep within his mind. "_That voice" he thought to himself._ His mind took him back a few days ago, the image of the AI that went out of control, the voice he just heard sounded similar to that of the AI right before Lustrous defeated it.

"Just where do you think you're going" shouted Bruno's voice. The two of them looked around and saw no sigh of him. Without warning Bruno dropped down and slammed a car tire around Lucy's arms before sweep kicking her to the ground. She fell backwards with a thud now wrestling to break free.

"Bruno?" said Michael confused and shocked.

"You don't think I planned on just leaving you here now did you?"

"But… she could have killed me and the girl!"

"No she wouldn't" he said confidently. "I saw how nervous she was when holding the gun to the girls head, I saw it as an empty threat and figured I'd play along."

Bruno made his way over to Lucy who was struggling on the floor trying to break out of the tire. He knelt down beside her head and leaned in looking at her visor.

"I have waited for this moment; now let's see who you are." He said with a slightly malicious tone.

"Don't" shouted Michael. Bruno ignored him and removed her helmet. He leapt up and gasped after he removed the helmet.

He began to shake as he took a few steps back. He was left speechless, his jaw dropped at the very thought. Michael walked over to his side and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bruno" he said softly.

He held back his tears and put on a brave face as he walked up to Lucy who was flopping wildly trying to escape. He took a cold hard stare to her face as his anger began to build, clenching his fist; he resisted the urge to smack her. His rage disappeared as Lucy looked up to him with an enraged expression.

"Huh?" said Bruno.

"What is it Bruno?" replied Michael curiously as he walked up closer to Lucy. He looked into Lucy's eyes, what he saw brought his mind into doubt. "What, her eyes. I thought they were the same colour?"

They were both looking at her eyes, one was the sparkling emerald, while the other was different, a bright metallic yellow. She continued to squirm, shaking around violently.

"Lucy" said Bruno softly. "Why…why did you do this? After I spent one night after another fighting to keep you here. What possessed you to do something so reckless?"

_Possessed? ...I wonder._

"You foolish mortal" she snapped with the other voice seeming to outweigh her own. Both Michael and Bruno stepped back, still in shock.

The sound of sirens began to ring out in the distance. The two of them looked around to see if they were close by. All they could see were the blue lights reflecting of the buildings in the distance; slowly edging they're way towards them. Bruno in a panic grabbed onto Lucy's legs and held them over his shoulders lifting her up from the ground.

"I didn't expect them to respond so fast" groaned Bruno. "We can't leave Lucy here, I won't lose her. Not like this."

"Right, we can hide in that car park just down there" replied Michael.

With the two of them safely ducked away behind the high walls of the car park, they hurried up the ramps towards the top of the floor. As Bruno tried to calm Lucy Down while still keeping a firm grip on her, Michael ran over to one side. Looking out into the distance he could see the pulsating blue lights had come to a stop not far away from where they were. He groaned slightly.

"This isn't good" said Michael worryingly. "They're most like searching the area, it's only a matter of time before they find us, we have to think of something."

"But what?" snapped Bruno "They want the death dancer and when they get her, Lucy can stay, but since Lucy is the death dancer, we can't just hand her over. They'll boot her out faster than you can say one turn kill."

"I know, maybe there's a way we can fool them?"

Suddenly Lucy let out a wild roar and began to generate a violent burst of energy forming around her; the sudden roar caught Bruno by surprise causing him to drop her. The energy shot out ripping apart the tire which bound her arms, she now stood there, staring at the two of them demonically.

"Such a pitiful prison cannot hope to hold me" she said with the other voice now completely overwhelming hers. "Now, come hither and take me on, Michael Ryo."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Lucy" replied Michael as he sneered at her yellow eye.

"You already know the answer to that question" Replied the other voice.

Michael began to think to himself. _So this is the guy who hi-jacked the AI?, could he be one of those Banisher's that Lustrous taled about?_

"You one of them aren't you? A banisher"

The other voice began to laugh out manically, Bruno's firm eyes met with Michael's as The voice stopped laughing. A metallic yellow and silver object materialized on Lucy's arm, viscous mantis like arms pointing outwards. She put out her arm and the scythe shaped blades unfolded into a duel disk. Michael looked down at his arm as his duel disk suddenly materialized on his arm, with his deck already in place.

"You flatter me" said the voice cynically "If I were a banisher you would have been dead when we first met."

"_Be wary Michael" _said Lustrous from within Michael's thoughts. _"This is a servant of the banishers; I shall conceal your presence from the officers in the surrounding area."_

"_But what about Lucy?"_

"_She is currently being controlled, you must duel him and defeat him in order to save Lucy."_

"_Is there another way to get rid of him?"_

"_I am afraid there isn't, the servant has started the ritual, if we interrupt the ritual it could well result in her death."_

"Very well then" said Michael tentatively. "I will take you on."

"Splendid" replied the sinister voice. "But don't think even for a second you can win, I shall enjoy watching you suffer."

The roof became concealed within an invisible sphere, spawning from the top like a spider's web; the two of them became surround by a mysterious circle, the bright yellow shine illuminating the two of them. Bruno began to look around in a panic as event began to unfold.

"I shall make the first move" demanded the sinister voice." Lucy drew a card and let her arm down. "I will end my turn." Bruno was stunned, leaving himself wide open it meant Michael had a clear chance to deal damage, but there was something the sinister voice was hiding.

"If you insist" replied Michael as he drew a card slowly.

_Well he has nothing in play, which leads me to believe he has Gorz, Emissary of the Afterlife. So to counter it I will deal as little damage as possible to weaken its token, so my W-Wing should do the job._

"I shall summon my W-Wing Catapult in attack mode." A blue aircraft began to rise from a portal of shining light, its jets slowly lifting it from the ground. "Go now, attack directly, barrage blast."

The blue aircraft opened up two panels on its back, launching a barrage of missiles into the air with a below of smoke. As the missiles came close towards Lucy they suddenly stopped in mid-air, with the jets still bellowing smoke. A single evil eye opened and glared at Michael. The missiles turned around and shot towards Michael, he braced himself after his surprise, as each one impacted the floor around him. He let out a grunt of pain as his life points fell to 2700. Getting to his feet he saw two halves of a shield, metallic silver with yellow trims, formed around the eye; he stared at it whilst hiding his fear. The voice let out a burst of maniacal laughter.

"You fell into my trap, for you see, when you attack me directly, my Life Shield is automatically summoned, with its effect you take the damage I would have taken from the direct attack and with its 3000 defence points, I highly doubt you'll be able to penetrate it."

**Life shield: Flux/Lv8/Defiler/Effect/0 ATK/3000 DEF**

"Wait a minute, just what sort of monster is that, its attribute, it's not one of the six elements."

"Indeed. This is a Flux attribute monster; flux monsters harness the power of flux, the source of all elements and are therefore transcend beyond the elements themselves. You have no idea what you dealing with."

"I will set three cards face down and end my turn" groaned Michael.

Once he ended his turn the eye of the shield began to glow brightly, it fired a thin stream of energy that destroyed his aircraft, Michael Covered his face as it imploded before him.

"Oh I forgot to mention" said the voice cynically "Any monster that attacks directly is destroyed due to my Life Shield's effect." Michael groaned again. "In any case I shall take my turn now, I draw. Now I shall play the field spell, Flux Fortress."

The circle on the floor began lit up with twelve points, four bigger than the rest as pillars burst out of the ground at each point. They pillars towered over them, as if they touched the stars. All of them where marked with strange patterns and symbols stretching towards the top.

"Now I shall summon my Malevolent Knight in attack mode." A brightly coloured silver and metallic yellow armoured Knight rose from a portal. In one arm a twelve pointed disc linked to a chain on its back, and a four blade sword in the other; while its eyes remained slightly hidden from beneath its pointed helmet.

**Malevolent Knight: Flux/Warrior/Effect/500 ATK/500 DEF**

"So long as he remains in play I receive no damage so long as I control another Flux monster. With that, I shall now have my Knight attack you directly, torment dance."

The Knight span up its disk before it violently shot it towards Michael, spiralling through the air and hitting Michael in the leg, he fell to his knee with a grunt of pain as his life points dropped down to 2200. The clanging sound of the disc struck fear into Bruno as he continued to look on as the one he loved was inflicting pain onto Michael, unbearable thoughts began to jolt through his mind.

"I shall now end my turn here."

Michael slowly stood up with one eye closed shaking slightly from the pain. He drew his next card and stared at while glancing back at his hand considering his options.

"What the matter" said the cynical voice. "Have you had enough, if you want, you can surrender, in which case I just might spare this girl." Bruno suddenly leapt up.

"You will" shouted Bruno looking over towards Lucy. She nodded slowly. Bruno then snapped his head over Michael. "Please, give up Michael, so we can save Lucy."

Michael grit his teeth firmly as he kept his eyes focused on Lucy. He ignored Bruno's plea's and carried on regardless. Bruno began to shout at Michael in a panic for Lucy's welfare.

"Michael what are you doing, give up and we can get her back unharmed."

"No" replied Michael softly, "How can you be so sure he will keep his word. We can't trust him."

"But why not?"

"Think about it" sighed Michael. "It's obvious he wants something, and he is using you and Lucy as a tool to get what he wants. Anyone who would use another as a tool has no moral consent for the will of others."

"What does that mean?"

"What it means is that he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants, he doesn't care what he does to other just so long as he ends up on top." The cynical voice chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" asked Bruno.

"What a rousing little speech, you speak from experience do you not?" replied the voice. Michael groaned as he stepped back slightly. Bruno looked over at Michael confused, while Michael met his eyes.

"What does he mean experience?"

"You know that scar on my back? Someone used me once, as a result I ended up with that."

"If you say so" said the voice as Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "But I know the truth." Bruno Looked back over towards Lucy more confused than before, as Michael stood still and silent. "But we can save this fascinating discussion for another time." Michael shook off his stunned expression and carried on playing.

"I shall summon my V-Tiger Jet in attack mode" A yellow and green style jet shot down from above with what looked like a tiger mounted to its back. The tiger part let out a prideful roar as Michael pressed a button on his duel disc. "Trap card, Roll Out. Now I select my W-Wing and equip to my V-Tiger, thereby giving it a power boost."

The blue craft was lifted from a portal by a group of chains, its jets fired up as the chains broke. The blue craft then connected to the tiger craft as the tiger let out another roar from its attack boost. Michael then took both from his duel disk and placed them into his pocket.

"I now remove both of them from play in order to summon their united form." Michael closed his eyes and began to chant as the two craft lit up with a bright light. "Mighty machines grant us your strength and form the being of our eternal dreams. Untie to become, the loyal VW-Tiger Catapult."

The light cleared and revealed the two of them, still bearing the same appearance but held a greater presence upon the field, Michael then held out a card from his hand before placing it in his grave.

"Now by activating my VW's effect I can discard my Y-Dragon Head in order to change the mode of one of your monsters. I shall choose your Life Shield, and change it to attack mode." He said pointing forcefully at the silver and yellow shield. The two halves of the shield vanished leaving its eye behind. "Go now, attack Life Shield. Primal Barrage."

The panels upon the blue portion of the craft flung open and launched a volley of missiles as the tiger's mouth unleashed a bolt of energy. The missiles spiralled around the bolt as it headed towards Lucy, Bruno looked on whilst gritted his teeth nervously. A violent impact shook the ground. The smoke slowly began to settle, Michael could only see the silhouette of Lucy standing behind the cloud of dust, with the voice laughing out manically. Michael was shocked to discover both monsters still standing, and Lucy's life points untouched.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy to destroy my monster, you should read my monsters effects more carefully" grinned Lucy with the voice still showing no signs of letting her go. "You see, if Flux Fortress is in play all flux monsters gain their secondary effects, my Knight can redirect the attack to himself in another Flux monster is the target. In addition, my Shield changes the attack directed at another Flux monster to a direct attack."

"So both monsters remain and your life points unharmed" Interrupted Michael.

"Right you are. So long as I have all three of these cards, you cannot touch me."

_He's right, I have to remove one of those cards. _Michael thought to himself. He looked around the area and was surprised at what he saw. "Hold on, what's going on here, when did those pillars light up?" Three of the twelve pillars had become lit with the bright flame with the same shade of yellow as the circle around them.

"Again, you should read your opponents cards, each time you play a card, one of the pillars become lit with the flame of flux." The sinister voice grew deeper and became more cynical with each word. "Once all twelve have been lit, you fate will be sealed, along with this world."

Michael lowered his arm signalling the end of his turn, with that the evil eye shot out another burst of energy destroying the combined machines with an implosion. Michael covered his face from the debris as Lucy drew another card.

"Of course, a direct attack means that it gets destroyed, so now I shall summon my Demonic Excalibur in attack mode". A vicious blade with the same silver a yellow pattern rose from a portal of light, with the four blades centred around another menacing eye.

**Demonic Excalibur: Lv4/Flux/Defiler/900 ATK/2100 DEF**

As it floated down to one side of the warrior both the blade and the shield began to glow ominously. Lucy raise up her arm holding onto a card which seemed to begin absorbing the yellow waves of energy which Michael had witnessed before in his dream.

"Now then" shouted the demonic voice. "Witness the power granted to me by the banishers as I create a new monster."

The star shaped symbol on the ground suddenly appeared underneath the blade and the shield, but the points were connected to each other, like that on the shield Michael received from Lustrous but without the circle. The knight rose upwards as two beams of light shot up from the symbols. Energy began to spiral upwards from the ground as Michael and Bruno looked on with the bright yellow glow illuminating their confused expressions.

"Bounded by fate and twisted by choice, mighty being heed the sound of my voice. Open the Prometheus bridge and unlock your might to grant me victory in this fight. Promethean Summon, Chaotic Vanguard."

The two pillars of energy tilted over and intersected where the knight resides. The symbol rapidly grew up behind the knight which slowly absorbed it in a blinding light. Once the shield and sword disappeared a new being began to slowly emerge from the portal in the sky, Its large hands grabbed hold of the sides as it slowly pulled itself through. The same bright metallic yellow features but with a coal black body riddled with ancient markings and symbols with only one eye visible from behind its helmet that seemed to curve around its face.

"This is where it ends for you and this world Michael Ryo"

The new being pulled out a gargantuan rifle from a holster on its back, the devilish red glow stretched down the length of the sword as the being pointed it towards Michael. The cold glare of its only visible eye directed squarely at him at the tip of its sword aimed to his face as the voice controlling Lucy let out a demonic shriek of laughter that echoed into the souls of Michael and Bruno.

Card data:

Life shield: Flux/Lv8/Defiler/Effect/0 ATK/3000 DEF

When your opponent declares a direct attack you can special summon this card from your hand and negate the attack. Your opponent then receives any damage you would have taken from the direct attack. Any monster your opponent controls which attacked directly this turn is destroyed during the end phase. If Flux Fortress is in play this card gains this effect:

. If your opponent attacks another Flux monster, you can change it to a direct attack.

Malevolent Knight: Flux/Warrior/Effect/500 ATK/500 DEF

While your control another Flux monster all damage you would receive become 0. This card can attack directly. If Flux Fortress is in play this card gains this effect:

. If your opponent attacks another Flux monster, you can change the attack target to this card, if you do, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle.

Demonic Excalibur: Lv4/Flux/Defiler/900 ATK/2100 DEF

If you control another Flux monster the ATK and DEF of this card are switched. If Flux Fortress is in play this card gains this effect:

. If your opponent attacks another Flux monster, you can change switch the ATK and DEF of either the attacking monster or the attack target.

Chaotic Vanguard: Asc8/Flux/Warrior/Promethean/3200 ATK/2000 DEF

*To be revealed in next chapter*

Flux Fortress: Field spell

Each time you opponent summons or activates a card effect, place one Flux counter on this card. ******* (The rest be shown later on).

**Note:**

**This is a new summoning mechanic I have created, this will be explained in the next chapter as well. Here is a brief summery of a Promethean monster and its summoning conditions.**

**. 2 or more Defiler monsters + One non defiler monster with a type same as the promethean monster (e.g. warrior)**

**. Defiler's are a type (like machine, warrior or dragon. Not like effect or tuner)**

**. Instead of stars they have arrows, Asc.**

**. Asc is the ascension of the monster which must be matched like this. Defiler levels – Non-defiler level. (8+4-4+8 for this one).**

**. The materials are removed from play**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Breaking the hold**

"A Promethean summon! What on earth is that?" said Michael apprehensively. The voice chuckled slightly.

"Ah, let me explain. By removing from play two Defiler monsters and another non-Defiler monster, it is possible to summon a Promethean monster." Lucy grinned cynically, "Don't think you can destroy my monster so easily."

The giant armoured monster raised its gun and aimed it directly at Michael's face, the very end glimmered slightly as the red glow began to glow brighter, it raised it up to its head and looked down the sights pulling back the trigger.

"Attack now Chaotic Vanguard, Sonic Buckshot."

The barrel of the gun flashed violently as it blasted a solid shell that split into several iron balls. The recoil caused the gun to jolt upwards and the warrior to slide backwards with a puff of smoke. Michael pressed a button on his duel disk causing one of his face downs to flip up.

"I activate Defence draw" exclaimed Michael. "This negates the damage and allows me to draw one card from my deck." A sphere of swirling energy spawned around Michael, it absorbed the buckshot's with a slight ripple. Michael drew a card from his deck as the wall slowly evaporated.

"So you managed to evade your demise, you cannot hope to last. I'll give you one last chance to surrender, if you do I will spare the girls life."

"_Do not listen to him Michael."_

"_Your right Lustrous, but it's all down to what I draw…but I cant help but think."_

"_Something wrong?"_

"_In order to win I have to reduce this person's life points to 0, which means that as their life points fall Lucy will be inflicted with the same pain as I have received."_

"_Don't worry. As long as I am linked to you, I am able to save her, but to do so, you must defeat the servant even if it mean she will suffer, she will live."_

"It's my turn now" said Michael having regained his composure. "I draw." He pulled out a card from his deck very slowly and glanced at it. _This is good, but what can that monster actually do? _He thought looking over at the large warrior.

Michael opened up a screen which projected itself in-front of his face from his duel disk; it held the image of the giant warrior with detailed specs on the right. Michael carefully read every word in its description, the voice sighed slightly with displeasure.

"Well if you must know, he holds two different effects. First of all, I can negate his destruction by returning to my grave the non-defiler monster used to summon him. In addition the second effect returns the two defilers used for the summon to re-summon it, when that happens it destroys all your monsters."

Michael continued to read the cards effect meticulously, one thing caught his eye which made him chuckle slightly. Lucy dropped her arms and put on an aggravated expression.

"What's so funny?" asked the voice.

"Just because I can't destroy it, does not mean to say I can't defeat it, I will show you what I mean, I summon my Elemental Hero Prisma."

A shining warrior rose up from a sparkling portal. Its body comprised of diamond and crystal like objects with a form of wings on its back. It floated in mid-air with its arms crossed as its eyes glinted.

"Now by sending my Z-Metal Tank to the grave from my deck Prisma now takes on its form. Go, chrysalis transformation." Shouted Michael as he rose his hand in the air.

The warrior began to dismantle itself and the crystal like objects reformed into the shape of the armoured tank. Michael then lowered his hand after his command, he nodded whilst gritting his teeth slightly.

"Your move" he muttered. The crystal shapes of the warrior then reformed into its original state, still bearing the same pose.

"Very well" said the voice in a cold manner whilst drawing a card. Lucy held the card out pointing to the warrior. "Attack Chaotic Vanguard, Sonic Buckshot."

The warrior's giant barrel blasted another violent projectile towards Michael. The solid steel balls that shot from the barrel pieced through the crystal warrior hitting Michael and sending him flying into the pillar behind him. His life points dropped down to 700 as the body of the warrior cracked from the impact, it then fell into a pile of dust in front of Michael as he lay their looking onwards.

"Turn end." Said the voice while Lucy had her arms folded, Michael meanwhile was now shaking from the pain as he struggled to stand up. He wobbled slightly placing his hand on his deck.

_Ok, It's down to this, my last chance to turn things around._ As Michael firmly gripped the top card of his deck it began to glow, He closed his eyes and pulled up to one side of his face, he looked over at the card and a confident smile grew to his face. _This is…the card that Lustrous gave me; time to put it to use._

"First of all, I will summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode." A blue and yellow humanoid like machine rose from a portal with two large cannons mounted on its back. It slammed its fists together and placed one hand in front of its face with the crimson eyes staring down the barrel of the large gun.

"Now by removing him and all other light machine monsters on the field and in the grave I am able to summon a greater monster. Come forth, Cyber Elitin." A large metal dragon shaped head slowly faded into focus taking the place of the humanoid like a screen being turned on. "Due to his effect his attack increases by 500 for every monster removed from play. Therefore, his attack is now 2500!"

Smaller metal dragon heads formed around the larger one. All overshadowed by the enormous size of the larger dragon head, and its vicious teeth. The menacing orange eyes of the dragon heads all began to glow as the field grew dark. Both Lucy and Bruno began to look around as the field continued to grow darker.

"What trickery is this!" exclaimed the voice. Once the field grew completely dark all that could be seen was the orange glow of the dragon's eyes, and Lucy's currently bright yellow eye.

"You see, for when Cyber Elitin is summoned, he destroys all other monsters in play."

"Ha" chuckled the voice. "Weren't you listening. I can prevent my monsters destruction by returning the non-defiler monster used for the summon."

The eyes of the dragon heads glinted as the field flashed suddenly in an instant. As the field returned to normal the large black and yellow warrior could be seen holding its large gun in front of itself with slight whispers of smoke passing behind it. Its eyes glared menacingly at Michael. Its yellow symbols and features on its body began to glow.

A concentrated burst of energy shot out from its chest and ruptured through the larger dragon head. The smaller heads dropped to the floor as the larger one began to shine from the hole caused by the energy bolt, it suddenly exploded knocking Michael back to the same pillar as before. Michael stood up rapidly and continued his turn.

"I am aware of your effect, but just what was that just now?"

"Ah, you see, when Flux Fortress is in play I able to destroy any monster which activates an effect that destroys a Flux monster, so now your monster is destroyed and you have only one card in your hand. This duel is already mine." The voice began to laugh maniacally with delight.

"Activate trap!" shouted Michael. The voice suddenly stopped laughing.

"What?"

"You see my intention was not to destroy your monster but to summon my strongest monster, and with this card, I can do so. Return from the different dimension."

"Return from the what?"

"You see, by meeting the summoning conditions for my Cyber Elitin I have now removed from play all the components for my monster, as they are all now removed from play, I can use the power of my trap card to special summon them all at once."

A wormhole opened up in the sky with a loud clash of thunder. From within the swirling vortex four figures slowly descended to the field. The metallic red dragon, the bright yellow tank, the humanoid and the two combined aircraft. The dragon, tank and humanoid joined together with a clang. The dragon head let out a roar as the humanoid part slammed its fists together dominantly.

"With both my brave and the loyal machines I shall now combine them both into a single being." Michael closed his eyes and began to chant as both machines shot up into the air, the wind picked up and began to rush through the sky. "Mighty machines grant us your strength and form the being of our eternal bond. Untie to become, the ultimate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon."

The two machines dismantled into several parts. One by one each piece assembled with a clang and a flurry of sparks. It slowly made its way to the field, with the roaring jets slowly allowing it to descend, multiple cannons aimed towards the mighty warrior. The two evenly sized; they towered over the field. The giant machine flapped its metallic crimson wings and let out a cybernetic groan. Its eyes began to glow as each gun barrel aimed at the large warrior. Each gun shot a burst of energy creating a sphere around the warrior.

"What's going on?" cried the voice as the sphere shot up towards a portal. It vanished leaving no trace of it.

"You said I couldn't destroy your monster, so I did the next best thing. I used the effect of my VWXYZ to remove it from play. With that you are now wide open for a direct attack. Go now my mighty machine, strike down the fiend who controls Lucy, hellfire storm."

The tips of the cannons glowed brightly as electricity began to race to the very tips as a sphere of energy began to grow on every cannon tip. The machine groaned again, more forcefully as the cannons fired, every stream converged into a single beam. Lucy braced herself as the impact knocked her flying into one of the twelve pillars, her life points dropped down to 1000, she struggled to get up from the ground as the dust began to settle.

She laid there motionless for some time; Michael promptly ended his turn by dropping his arm. As Lucy still didn't move, Bruno's concern grew considerably. In a blind panic he rushed over to her side, he began to shake her on the shoulder trying to get a response.

"Lucy" he said softly. "Can you hear me Lucy?"

She slightly clenched her fist as she shakily got to her knees, slowly turning her head to meet with Bruno's eyes. Bruno became struck with surprise. Her eyes, had returned to normal. He held onto her head with both hands and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bruno? Where am I?" she asked.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm here." Replied Bruno as he hugged her tightly.

"Hey cut it ya dummy. People have to breath you know"

Michael looked on still standing firm; his eyes scanned the area looking at the pillars. He began to think intensely with frustration growing on his face. He stepped closer towards Lucy to get a better look at her eyes. It became clear to him that her eyes were indeed back to normal. His frustration became replaced with confusion.

"Is it over?" he muttered to himself. He looked around once more. "No it can't be over. These pillars, they're still here, but what's happened to that voice?"

"Huh, what voice?" asked Lucy as she still tried to get Bruno off of her. "Ow" she shouted. "How did this happen?"

Lucy was looking down her limbs to see her suit was ripped and torn from the mighty cannon blast she took. Her grazed skin screamed out from under the suit in a sore red. Bruno finally let go of her as the both looked at her arm, she touched it slightly and hissed with pain. Lucy looked up towards Michael to see the mighty machine standing beside him. Her temper began to flare up.

"Hey, why did you have your brute shoot me like that? I didn't do anything to you."

"Huh…wait no it's not like that" stammered Michael as he waved his arms around.

_Michael._ Said Lustrous. _You must not anger her._

_There's not a lot I can do if she thinks I attacked her for no reason._

One of her eyes snapped back to the devilish metallic yellow and she stood up whilst tossing Bruno aside. Her face bared a sinister appearance with a demonic grin. Michael stepped back slightly as she sighed, with the voice now having returned.

"Well now" it said. "I did not expect to find my self thrown out of my host, quite a rare feat I must say. Oh I do believe it's my turn now, unless you are willing to surrender."

"No way, I came this far. To quit now would only be an insult." Replied Michael as he shook his head.

"Ha, your bravado is what I find insulting. So if you won't do anything else I guess I'll just take my turn now, I draw."

Lucy picked up a card from the deck and the voice began to chuckle maniacally. With his loud cries echoing for what seemed an eternity.

"What's so funny?" asked Michael angrily.

"Oh I am sure you have already noticed" said the voice while still chuckling as he spoke. "Look around you, with your help the preparations are complete."

Michael looked just above Lucy's head, he began to snap his head over his shoulders. To his horror, all twelve of the pillars had been lit up. The blazing yellow flames danced under the starlit sky with the sound of the voice echoing of the roof tops. Michael then glared over towards Lucy while still holding back his frustration.

"So what happens now?" asked Michael.

"I will now show you, first of all my monster returns from the void. With that it brings back a parting gift. Return to me, Chaotic Vanguard."

A sphere of yellow flames spawned on the field, the flames whirling round and around. The flames slowly dissipated revealing the goliath warrior, its large rifle pointing strait in the air as it glared at the large machine that stood beside Michael. It then lowered the large gun and aimed it towards the machine; it blasted a giant shell that separated into several iron balls. The recoil launched the gun upwards with puff of smoke forcing the warrior back. The impact produced mountains of smoke and dust with a series of loud bangs.

"With my monsters return I then annihilate all of your monsters, with that you are now left wide open with no support left on the field. So now this game is over, but before I finish you off, I shall complete the ritual by summoning the all powerful…" The voice stopped suddenly as something within the dust caught his eye, a small glint peering through the thick smoke.

From within the smoke a symbol began to take shape. A circle formed from bottom to top with a total of twelve points, twelve lines began to converge from each point before stopping around a circle in the middle. The complete symbol shined out brightly forcing away the smoke in a rapid gust. The smoke revealed the bright shimmering shield of Lustrous; it stood proudly in front of Michael as the symbol shone out with glory.

"WHAT!" shouted the voice. "IMPOSSIBLE, how did a mortal come in possession a guardian shield?" Michael grinned slightly.

"I was entrusted with this shield, in order to stop you. Thanks to your monsters effect, it allows me to summon The Solar Shield. When a Light monster is removed from the field and I have no other cards in play I can summon this card."

**The Solar Shield: Lv4/Light/Guardian/ 0 Atk/2500 Def**

"Even so, you cannot win with that alone."

"True, which is why I am activating its effect, When this card is summoned through this effect I can special summon one Light monster from my deck." The symbol of the shield appeared on the floor, as it gradually rose upwards it slowly began to reveal a new warrior. "Oh holy beacon of light call upon the divine protector from the heavens. Grace us with your presence. Guardian of Order."

A mighty warrior cladded in silver and gold armour now stood beside Michael, it large wings reaching out wards as it stood ready and willing, with its eyes now staring down the much larger behemoth that stood before it. The voice still remained confident, grunting slightly spitefully.

"Your too late, I will now revive one of the banishers, with this your world shall begin to fall. Be thankful you won't be around to see your world reduced to nothing." The voice began to laugh maniacally with Lucy's single yellow eye beginning to glow brightly.

"Oh really" said Michael confidently. "Take a look closer at your monster."

The giant black and yellow warrior slowly began to shrink down to the same size of the shining warrior that stood beside Michael. The voice gasped with shock as Lucy's yellow eye stopped glowing.

"What? How…what is going on."

"I activated the secondary effect of my shield, by removing from play one light monster I can now force battle between our two monsters. In addition I can send one spell card from my deck to my grave to activate its effect, I chose my Riryoku spell card, which halves the attack of your monster and adds it to my own."

"No, you can't, you can't deny me my glory."

"I just did" said Michael with a smug expression. "Go now, attack Chaotic Vanguard, Divine Intervention."

"N-No stay back."

The shining warrior darted forward lunging at the vanguard with both arms behind its back. The vanguard retreated backwards with its eyes filled with fear as it began to fire one shot after another. The limitless number of iron balls were deflected with the warriors hands, brushing them aside with ease damaging the nearby pillars. Once in range the warrior grabbed hold of the vanguards large gun and crushed it one hand as the vanguard tried to flee. Shooting in front of the vanguard the warrior placed its hand in front of its face, with a sudden pulse of light it engulfed the vanguard causing it to let out an ear splitting screech.

Once struck with the painful light the vanguard fell from the sky above Lucy as the voice cried out at the sight of it. It fell with a mighty thump causing the roof to cave in and everyone to fall to the lower floor of the car park. All the monsters soon faded, leaving everyone lying face down on the floor, the pillars collapsed around them, leaving nothing more than rubble and dust.

Michael slowly lifted his head to see both Bruno and Lucy on the floor. He gradually dragged himself up and walked over to Bruno, turning him over on his back Michael began to shake his shoulders.

"Hey, Bruno, can you hear me?"

"Ow, what just happened" groaned Bruno. He looked upwards to see the gaping hole in the roof, he suddenly sat up looking around. "Lucy?" he shouted. There was no reply.

The two of them looked around the area, seeing no visible sign of her they dragged themselves up and walked around the debris in search of her. Some time passed and Bruno's spirits were dropping, he slumped he shoulders and sat down on a pile of debris. He sighed placing both hands under his chin looking over to see Michael still searching the area. With the silence he heard something, a slight grown from under him. He leapt up suddenly and looked on the floor.

"Lucy, is that you?" he asked with a concerned voice. "Lucy if your there give me a sign, say something."

"Something" moaned Lucy as she's pushed her hand through the pile of rubble.

"Michael, I found her, she under here, give me a hand with the rubble."

The two scrambled around the pile of rubble picking up fragments of the roof one by one and moving them out of the way. Bruno began shift the rubble faster with every stone he lifted until she was completely uncovered. Bruno grabbed hold of her and held her tightly in his arms as Michael watched over the two of them.

"I'm sorry to have put you through this Bruno." She said softly. Bruno shook his head slightly.

"Don't blame yourself, I feel responsible as well."

"I hate to ruin the moment you guys" said Michael looking out into the distance. "But if we don't find a way to fool the police force we may as well say goodbye here."

"But how?"

"There's only one thing I can think of pulling this off." He looked down towards Lucy. "Are you able to stand up?"

She slowly rose up trembling slightly as she tried to hold herself up before dropping to the floor. She placed her hands flat on the floor begining to weep slightly. Bruno hugged her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her back tenderly trying to comfort her. Michael groaned slightly.

"This isn't good, if she can't stand then there's no way we can fool them." He said lowering his head.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" said a lone voice from behind them, as they turned around to see who it was Michael's face lit up with a smile of hope. Stood before them was the shining graceful figure of Lustrous now looming over them.

**Card data:**

**Chaotic Vanguard: Asc8/Flux/Warrior/Promethean/3200 ATK/2000**

**2 Defiler monsters + 1 Non-Defiler Warrior monster**

**You can return the Non-defiler monster used for the Promethean summon of this card to negate a card effect that would destroy this card. When you control Flux Fortress with 6 or more counters you can return both Defiler monsters to your grave to special summon this card if it was removed from play, when you do, destroy all your opponents monsters.**

**Flux Fortress: Field Spell**

**When your opponent summons a monster or activates a card effect place 1 Flux counter on this card (Max 12). During your main phase you can send this card with 12 Flux counters and a Promethean monster to the grave to Special Summon one Banisher monster from your deck.**

**The Solar Shield: Lv4/Light/Guardian/0 Atk/2000 Def**

**When a light monster you control is removed from the field by your opponents effect and you control no other cards, special summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned in this way, Special Summon 1 Light monster from your hand, deck, grave or removed from play. Once per turn you can remove one Light monster from your grave to send a spell card from your deck to your grave to activate its effect.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Giving the slip**

"I think I should introduce him" said Michael. "This is Lustrous; he is a sentient being from another world."

"What's he doing here?" coughed Lucy.

"We will have time for courtesies later" said Lustrous looking at the blue lights over his shoulder. "Right now we need to get the three of you away from here."

"How can we do that?" asked Bruno. "There's cops all over, we can't leave without being spotted."

"Don't worry, all we need is a vehicle." Lustrous looked across the destroyed car park and pointed over to a large forklift sat next to another building. "This should help you." He placed out his hand and their helmets appeared before them in their hands.

"You will need to shield your faces; I will also provide you with directions using the coms unit inside the helmet. Now go, time is of the essence."

Wasting no time they all strapped on their helmets, both Michael and Bruno carried Lucy into the seat of the forklift, with Bruno taking the wheel. Bruno turned the ignition key and the engine sparked into life with a loud bellow. Slowly pressing his foot to the accelerator Bruno edged the forklift forward towards a nearby road.

_Now you must get the attention of the police._

"Huh, where is that voice coming from?" said Lucy sheepishly.

_I am communicating through your mind, but don't worry I will cause you no harm._

"My god he's in my head" she said in a panicky tone.

_Just drive your vehicle into that police car up ahead._

"Are you crazy?" shouted Bruno.

_Just do it, or the plan won't work. _Bruno groaned as he pressed down on the accelerator.

"No Bruno, don't do it" pleaded Lucy. Bruno kept his foot firmly on the floor of the forklift.

Meanwhile within the police car, two of the officers were relaxing while looking out at a road junction. One was scoffing down a burger while the over was holding onto a scanner watching passing cars. The burger munching cop spotted something in the rear-view mirror.

"Say John?"

"What is it Phil?"

"How fast is that guy going?"

"Huh, I don't see anyone."

"The guy in the rear view."

The cop with the scanner put his head of the window and noticed the forklift barrelling down towards them. Bruno honked on the horn as he edged closer; he pulled a lever in the cab causing the forks to lower. The cop suddenly panicked as he leapt out of the car as the other cop did the same after realising it was on a collision course. The prongs forced their way under the car and began to push it down the stretch of road scrapping the bumper on the ground setting the dark road alight with sparks. The violent impact shook the whole cab causing Lucy to bang her head on the roof. Bruno swerved to one side causing the car to roll over on one side. It crashed down on the ground rolling several time before it came to stop.

"Ouch dammit" shouted Lucy. "Don't ever do that again Bruno." She said glaring at him.

"You think that got their attention?" asked Michael.

Bruno stopped the forklift and looked out the window, he saw the slim cop running up to him while the fatter one was trotting along behind, both shouting and making gestures. Lucy then threw out a bright object from the window that hit the slim cop in the head, stopping him in his tracks as he held onto his head in pain.

"Go, go" shouted Lucy. Bruno rammed his foot on accelerator as the wheels span in a cloud of smoke.

"What was that you threw just now?" asked Bruno.

"It was my calling card you could say, you must have seen it after chasing me for so long." She replied holding up a chrome double D.

"Uh" said Bruno hesitantly. "Don't you think…your advertising a bit much?"

"What?" said Lucy. Bruno looked down slightly at her. "Bruno!"

"Just drive Bruno" said Michael. "This plan won't work if you keep chatting you have to keep up the speed or they'll catch us."

"Yeah Bruno" added Lucy as she folded her arms and turned her head. "This thing is slower than trying to get Bruno in the mood." Both Bruno and Michael looked at her as she showed no response. "What?"

Bruno shook his head and continued to carry on driving. Meanwhile as the slim cop was staggering to his feet, his partner pulled the radio on his uniform close to his mouth and began to speak.

"Come in Officer Byron, do you read me? Over"

"Roger, I read you, over" he replied. "What's the situation?"

"We have a code 12, we were just attacked by someone in a yellow industrial forklift heading east. Over."

"I copy, sending support. Any idea who it is? Over." The officer knelt down and picked up the chrome double D and turned it slightly in his hand.

"It's her, the death dancer."

"I see" replied Byron. "It's seems she turned her attention away from petty thugs and gone on a rampage. Issue all units a red alert, I don't want any casualties. Over and out."

"Calling all units, calling all units. Highly aggressive fugitive on the loose, proceed with extreme caution. Suspect was last seen heading east in a yellow industrial forklift, all units converge on the target."

A flurry of sirens rang out in the city as they all headed in their direction. Michael with his head out the window looked on to see multiple police cars appear from behind as Bruno raised the prongs of the forklift. The flashing lights bouncing of the nearby buildings like the Northern lights as Michael sat back down in his seat.

"Well we got their attention, now what?" asked Michael.

"We keep driving" replied Bruno. "I am not letting them take you away from me Lucy."

"Bruno" she said softly.

A light flashed inside Bruno's helmet with an arrow pointing left, he turned sharply running up the curb and knocking over a lamp post. The police cars skidded around the corner flicking out the rear in a scream of screeching tyres. The light in his helmet flashed again pointing right as he made another sharp turn. The pursuit cars swiftly followed except for one which ploughed into a nearby stand of bottles. As they entered a strait away, the cars slowly edged closer.

"They gaining on us" said Michael worryingly.

"Bruno let me take over and you two get out of here" pleaded Lucy.

"No I am not leaving you." Replied Bruno forcefully.

"But if they see your driving you could be in serious trouble, I put myself in harm's way and I don't want you to get caught up in this as well."

"They won't see us" he said confidently. "Michael you still got the emp?"

"Yeah, why?" replied Michael with his head still out of the window.

"Shoot them."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Michael placed out his hand and a blue ball of energy shot out from his palm, the bolt narrowly missed one of the cars as it swerved to one side and backed up.

"Shots fired, repeat shots fired" said one of the officers as Michael continued to launch one shot after another keeping the cars at bay. Suddenly one shot hit one of the cars in the front, the sudden impact cause bolts of electricity to race around its body as the lights went out.

"I can't see!" shouted one of the officers.

The headlights of the car blacked out in the dark street. With no street lights, he was driving blind and unable to see a thing. Every now and then he would catch a brief glimpse of the forklift from the other police cars headlights. Bruno made another turn as all of the cars followed. With the driver of one of the cars blind, he careered into the stair well of a subway station with a loud crash of crumpled metal and shattering glass.

Michael fired a few more shots as each car evaded, as he tried to fire another shot, nothing happened as a red light flashed inside his helmet. He sat back down in the cab, frustrated and nervous.

"Great, I'm out of energy" he groaned. The pursuit cars began to get closer as a helicopter shone its light in front of them from a distance away.

"They're catching up, do something" said Lucy worryingly. Bruno grunted and gripped the steering wheel tighter with frustration with his foot practically welded to the pedal.

"I'm thinking" he groaned. Michael sat there for a moment thinking things through; he suddenly climbed out of the window and clambered on top of the cab.

"What are you doing, get back in here were its safe!" shouted Lucy.

"Sit tight I have an idea. He lied down on the roof of the cab and looked in through the window. "You got knife Lucy?"

As Lucy reached into her pocket she shuffled closer to the window she knocked a lever, the end of the forklift began to extend very slowly as it was pointing in the air. She pulled out a pocket knife and handed it to Michael. He looked up to see the helicopter coming in closer and he covered his head soon as he saw the arm extending to the sky.

"This is the CCPD" said a voice through the speaker of the helicopter. "You will pull over now or…" he stopped suddenly as he noticed the arm extending. "Too low, pull up, pull up."

The helicopter slowly began to rise as it tried to turn away, it was too late. The prongs of the forklift tore through the tail of the helicopter causing it to spin wildly in the air as it began to fall. It fell over the top of them lading in front of the pursuit cars. It crashed into two as another two slipped past and continued to case them.

"Ouch. I'd sure hate to be those guys right about now" said Bruno as Lucy held on to her head shaking nervously.

"How did I get myself into this mess" she muttered.

Michael slowly began to make his way towards the back of the forklift while staying low. He looked on to see the remains of the helicopter in flames burning away in the distance. It took his mind back to a memory, all he could see were flames surrounding him whilst he was trapped inside a burning building, in an opening he saw the figure of Judgement Dragon letting out a roar as the roof of the building began to cave in, he froze as the cars began to edge closer.

"Hey Michael!" shouted Bruno, Michael sudden snapped out of his frozen state. "If you're going to do something now is a good time."

Michael began to make his way over to a panel on the back of the forklift; he forced his hand at one of the edges and ripped off the panel. He threw it in the road as one of the cars swerved to one side while another car joined to give chase. Michael took the knife and began to saw through a thick cable as the cars began to draw closer.

"They're getting closer!" shouted Lucy while holding her head out of the window.

"I'm trying"

"Whatever you're doing, do it now kid!" shouted Bruno.

"I told you before, don't call me kid."

"JUST DO IT!" shouted Bruno and Lucy.

Michael ripped the knife through the cable causing fluid to spew out over the road. As Michael watched the cars slide from side to side uncontrollably the arm began to lower, but the arm still remain extended, stretching out in front of the cab. Bruno made another turn to the right, the extended forklift arm ripped through a set of glass windows, the force from the turn caused the struts to deploy. Michael climbed his way back into the cab as Lucy shuffled over.

"What did you do?" asked Bruno.

"I cut the line to the hydraulics; that should keep them at bay."

"Nice thinking, but now we're in trouble" said Bruno pointing in front of him. "The arms down so now we can't see.

"Don't worry, just follow the directions from Lustrous and we will be fine."

They continued to drive through the night, with the roaring engines of the police cars following closely behind. As one of the cars came along side Bruno thrusted the wheel to the right causing the forklift to slam the car of the road, its span violently until it fell out of sight. With the last car still following relentlessly they made another turn, and open road with the moonlight dancing in the ocean. Moving right up against the side of the road, the strut of the forklift began to rip through a wooden fence panel by panel. As the last car grew closer to them, Bruno suddenly slammed on the breaks as Michael leapt out. He ran up to the car as it stopped to turn around and punched the officer driving, knocking him out cold.

"Ok, I think we're good now, we can start the next phase" said Michael as He climbed inside the police car.

"I'll be there in a sec" shouted Bruno, he then looked over towards Lucy. "You ok to drive this thing?" she shuffled over to the driver seat clutching one arm; she placed both hands on the steering wheel and pressed her foot down on the accelerator. She hissed slightly.

"I can only just about manage it. We have to end this quickly."

Bruno nodded as he rushed over and climber into the passenger side of the police car, Lucy began to drive the forklift away as the Michael started up the engine. The two of them began to advance onwards; all the while an ominous figure was vigilant from a roof top.

"Huh" he sniggered. "It seems I will have to take more extreme measures in order to deal with this troublesome pest." He slowly made his way towards the city with his darkly colour cloak in the stiff breeze.

He dropped down to the ground and spotted something. The ominous figure could see the small girl from before, lit up with lights she was working away on a vintage locomotive. Her ice blue hair bound back by a crimson headband in two loops, she was wearing a light blue and white dress, held up by two icicle like straps. Her arms covered in long blue gloves with silver streaks from her finger tips with a similar style of knee high boots.

The young girl had a diagram in one had with a spanner in the other, her pale blue eyes covered with a visor while she was busy working away inside the cab of the western style locomotive. She stopped as she heard the sound of the figure approaching, the figure reached out his hand and streams of flux energy began to burst forth. It wrapped around the locomotive like a spider's web before it faded into its body. He walked up to the young girl as she looked on, climbing up the steps he threw her out of the cab. The wheels of the locomotive lit up with the burning yellow flames of flux as the chimney stack started bellowing smoke.

It began to advance slowly, filled with anger the young girl jumped on the back of the locomotive as it began to leave the rails and start moving along the nearby road. The figure pulled down a cord and the locomotive let out powerful whistle.

"I've always want to do that" he chuckled.

Meanwhile on the open road Bruno picked up a com's device from inside the car and began to speak into it as Michael stayed close to Lucy as she struggled to keep her foot flat on the pedal.

"Come in Officer Byron."

"This is Byron Mestol here, what's the situation?"

"This is Officers Michael and Bruno reporting, we are currently in pursuit of the death dancer, she's heading east on the outskirts of the city. She is in possession of a heavy vehicle and has already taken out several units."

"I copy, sending reinforcements, take extreme care and don't lose her."

"Don't worry; this thing is so slow there no way…"

Soon they heard the sounds of sirens following behind them; the flashing blue lights could be seen pulsing away in the rear view mirror. Michael groaned slightly as he pulled up alongside Lucy. They looked at each other momentarily. Lucy slammed the wheel to one side trying to knock Michael of the road; he promptly avoided it by hitting the breaks.

"This girl is crazy" shouted Bruno while still holding the coms device. "We can't get close without being put at risk. We'll keep on her tail; you got a visual of where we are?"

"Roger that, we can see where you going clear as day here, just don't lose her." Byron put the coms device down as Bruno snapped his fingers.

"Perfect, now we just have to keep following her for the plan to work."

They continued to race through the night as they constantly kept close to the rear of the forklift but never making any rash moves. The cars behind them were keeping up but only just. Michael suddenly spotted a bright light behind the cars; a whistle rang out from behind them as the vintage locomotive shoved the cars aside causing them to explode. The locomotive chugged its way alongside Michael as the figure stood up to the cab door with the locomotives fiery wheels spinning wildly.

"You may have stopped me from summoning the banisher" said the figure. "But don't think I'm about to let you escape with your life."

The locomotive slowed down and tried to ram the car, Michael began to swerve left and right as the figure continued to assault them. Getting on one side he tried to edge closer to them with the sound of the spinning wheels booming in Michael's ears. The figure began to laugh maniacally as he continued to assault them while charging down the open stretch of road.

Michael took a sudden turn and briefed a sigh of relief as he saw the locomotive rush past. They began to slow down thinking it was over, the locomotive suddenly burst its way through a building and began to chase them again. Lucy meanwhile looked behind her to see if they were still there, all she saw was open road with no sign of Michael or the other police cars.

"What?" she said slamming her fist on the wheel. "Where did they go?"

"_You must hurry Lucy, Bruno and Michael are in danger_" said Lustrous from within her head.

"Ok I'll…" she put her foot down on the accelerator but immediately removed it from the pain. "Ah…I…I can't do it, it hurts too much."

"_In which case."_ The wheels of the forklift burst into a violent rush of yellow flames as the arm raised and retraced clearing her view. "_Try it now._"

"What how?"

"_Use your thoughts, if you can will it, you can make it_."

"My thoughts, but what do you…"

"_Just do it_"

"Ok"

Lucy closed her eyes and clenched her fists, her concentration firmly displayed on her brow, slowly but surely the forklift began to move. She began to get giddy with joy but still confused slightly. She soon set aside her confusion and the forklift span its wheels violently as it turned around and began to head toward Bruno and Michael who were still attempting to evade the rampaging locomotive.

With every attempt made by the figure and every time Michael avoided the attack the figures laughter began to grow immensely.

"Oh please do continue to evade my attacks, I want to savour this moment before I end your life. With you out of the way we will finally be able to achieve our ultimate goal, then nothing can stop us, NOTHING!"

He began to ring out a loud shriek of laughter as he continued to assault the two of them one attack after another. His ego got the better of him, as he became blinded by his arrogance he failed to notice the small girl from before climbing her way into cab from the other side.

"Dammit, that was close!" shouted Bruno. "We can't keep evading him like this e need to do something."

"But what!" replied Michael. "If only we could slow him down we may be able to stop him."

"Arg, dammit we got to find Lucy again, we have to be with her for the plan to work, where is she; we could really use her help right now."

Just then they became distracted as they heard the figure cry out with frustration. Looking over to one side they notice the locomotive was slowing down, as Michael looked in the rear view mirror he could see the figure grappling with someone. The small girl had jumped on his back and was now pounding the diagram in her hand over the guy's head. Meanwhile Lucy had managed to catch up with them, seeing them in sight the forklift began accelerate forward. She became struck with confusion at the sight of the locomotive on the road driving close to Bruno.

"What the?" she gasped. "Bruno, what the hell is going on?" she said down the coms unit.

"This weird guy is driving it, I don't know how but I think he was the one controlling you earlier."

"There was a guy controlling me?"

"Now's not the time for this" shouted Michael. "Just try and deal with this guy Lucy, this car can't take a hit from that thing without falling apart."

"Right" she replied as she began get closer.

Once lined up she slammed the prongs of the forklift into the rear of the locomotive, the impact caused the figure to fall over and the girl to fall out of the cab door, she was left hanging on the very edge of the cab door as the figure slowly got up and walked over to her.

"What?" gasped Lucy "What is she doing here." Lucy began to edge the forklift closer to the side of the locomotive. "Chloe what are you doing, I thought I told you to go home!"

"I'm sorry; I just had to finish my work on Doris."

Lucy slammed the forklift into the locomotive as she saw the figure approached Chloe, the impact caused him to fall backwards while Chloe lost her grip with one hand, she tried to regain her grip but continued to slip from the ledge. She began to panic.

"Help!" she shouted.

"Chloe you have to jump, jump now" shouted Lucy as she held her hand out of the window.

Chloe pushed herself from the cab and reached out her hand towards Lucy, she grabbed hold of her hand and slowly pulled her in as the continued to speed along the road while the figure was now getting to his feet.

"Meddlesome child, I will make you regret that!" he roared.

The locomotive slammed into the forklift with the fiery wheels grinding against each other. All Bruno and Michael could do was watch as the continued to drive forward, the locomotive began to push the forklift across the road. Chloe screamed with fear as Lucy forced the forklift into the locomotive trying to push it away. Michael who had his eyes on the action behind him suddenly noticed the brick wall in front of him and swerved down the next road, the figure saw his chance and gave another forceful slam into the forklift before he turned around to follow him.

Both Lucy and Chloe screamed as the forklift ploughed into the wall, the figure chuckled slightly as he then accelerated the locomotive towards Michael and Bruno, seeing himself lined up the locomotive's chimney stack shot a burst of yellow flames as it suddenly made a beeline for the car trying to shunt them off the road.

"YOU'RE MINE!" shouted the figure as he roared towards them with the locomotive furiously chugging along at a frightening speed. He began to laugh maniacally as he drew closer.

Both Bruno and Michael closed the eyes and tightened their muscles, bracing themselves for the worst. All of a sudden a horn rang out catching their attention, Michael looked in the rear view mirror as the forklift burst out from a wall and rammed the prongs into the side of the locomotive lifting it off the ground as the forklift continued to drive on. Michael immediately turned the car around and followed Lucy in the forklift as they headed towards the edge of a cliff.

The figure looked out to one side to see the edge approaching fast; he turned over to stare at Lucy in the cab with Chloe hugging her tightly.

"Fool, you'll kill us all!" he snarled.

"That's the idea" she replied with a slight chuckle.

"I'm scared Lucy" said Chloe as she gripped Lucy tighter.

"It will be alright, just don't let go."

"You will regret the day you crossed paths with Lucifer Imorses. I WILL be back!" he suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

The two machines drove of the cliff with the locomotive giving off one final whistle as it remained impaled by the prongs of the forklift. The two plunged down and crashed into the jagged rocks below with an almighty explosion of yellow flames and shrapnel. Michael stopped the car just at the cliff edge and rushed out looking down at the wreckage as Bruno slowly walked forward holding his coms device to his mouth.

"Come in Byron" he said softly. He gave a slight sigh.

"I copy, what's the situation?" replied Byron.

"Suspect… is deceased. She drove off the cliff and the vehicle exploded on contact with the ground. It's over."

"Roger, report back to HQ, a salvage squad will be sent in due time to examine the wreckage. Over and out."

The coms fell silent as a chill wind rushed through the air, both Bruno and Michael stood on the edge of the cliff looking out at the ocean to see the tip of the sun beginning to rise behind the wall of smoke and flames. Bruno clenched his fist slightly.

"Lucy…please…be ok."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Blackmail**

Within the deepest darkest area of an isolated cave, a bright flash occurred, once the flash passed, Lucifer threw one side of his cape and lowered his hood. His head covered with grey hair in a Mohawk with yellow symbols engraved in his skin, with the divinity star symbol fused to his forehead.

"Bah!" he shouted as he began to walk further into the cave. "Stupid meddlesome pests" he sputtered while gritting his teeth.

He walked up towards a large double helix like object, with in the winds of the two helix shapes, a bright light illuminated the damp cave with the sound of small rain droplets form the tips of the stalagmite's hitting the ground. A set of menacing eyes slowly opened from within the portal, Lucifer knelt down with his arm in front of himself and lowered his head.

"I am sorry my lords" he said.

"You have failed us Lucifer" replied a deep inhuman voice. "Despite your…" the voice chuckled slightly "Entertaining display, your efforts have not made any progress."

"I...I am sor…"

"Enough of your grovelling," snapped the voice; Lucifer suddenly lifted his head while gritting his teeth, "Though your efforts may have been in vain, his contribution is vital for our plan. It is just as well you did not dispose of the boy, as we can use him."

"Surely you jest my lords!"

"Do not question our judgment mortal," snapped the voice, "It is best we make full use of the boy before we dispose of him, your next and last chance will be during the tournament. Now be gone."

The portal of light flashed instantly and the eyes vanished as Lucifer stood up. A new portal emerged showing the image of Michael and Bruno standing before Mr. Hetargi. As they stood firm with both hands at either side, while Mr. Hetargi leant back in his arm chair with one hand under his chin.

"Enjoy your last moment's boy, soon it will all be over." He began to let out an ever growing roar of laughter, it echoed through the depths of the cave growing louder than the sound of the waves crashing into the side of the island he stood on.

Meanwhile, tension grew as Michael and Bruno stood face to face with Mr Hetargi following recent events. Both of them where full of nerves, Bruno for Lucy's wellbeing and Michael for his future within the city. The sound of the water feature brought about and unsettling atmosphere.

"So let's review the facts one more time shall we?" asked Mr Hetargi, "Your saying that the death dancer stole an industrial forklift; ran a rampage through the city centre and destroyed one of my locomotives before falling to her death?"

"That's correct sir," replied Bruno, "As she fell from such a height I can't imagine her surviving."

"Officers at the crash scene found her helmet cracked to pieces," added Michael. "It is safe to say she didn't survive the fall."

"Hmm," groaned Mr Hetargi, "I will admit, you have performed admirably, however, I am a little…shall we say, displeased that she is dead. Given that your orders were to apprehend her."

"We're sorry," said Michael and Bruno as they bowed before him.

"But don't worry, my main concern was removing the girl from our society, therefore, I will keep my promise."

"Thank you," said Bruno with great relief

"Thank you sir," said Michael while keeping a serious expression welded to his face.

"You may leave," Mr Hetargi turned his chair around as Bruno and Michael made their way out of the building.

They two of them exited the building wearing their street clothes; Michael adjusted the strap on his guitar as the sun was slowly emerging from the horizon amidst the faint clouds. Bruno let out a sigh of relief as he lifted his head with a smile; Michael meanwhile still maintained his seriousness while looking out at the rising sun.

They made their way across the city centre, witnessing duels occurring at the crack of dawn. Even in the early hours of the morning the city still felt alive with the presence of many enthusiastic people. Time passed as they made their way up to the front of a tall green building, the wind zone. Michael groaned slightly as they made their way through the doors, both said nothing to each other, deep in thought they reached a door a few floors up.

"This is it," said Bruno, "This is Lucy's room."

"You think it worked?" asked Michael.

"I can only pray that it has."

"How do we know of she's here?"

"Lemme try something," smirked Bruno, "Lucy I'm home" he said with a strange voice as he knocked on the door.

"Shut up Bruno," moaned Lucy from inside. Bruno's face lit up with relief as Chloe opened the door for them.

They walked in to find Lucy lying down on the bead still in her tattered suit with medical supplies out on the computer table. Bruno was looking around the room slightly nervous but still holding a firm smile on his face. Chloe meanwhile was dabbing Lucy's hand with a swab with great care as Lucy lay there looking out of the window, trying to numb the pain with her thoughts. Bruno sat down on the floor next to Lucy holding her other hand; they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm just glad to see my little hornet girl is safe," he said sincerely.

Lucy turned her head away slightly as Michael stood over the two of them.

"You big dummy," she said softly, "You know me by now; I'm used to this sort of thing." She hissed as Chloe dabbed the swap on her arm whilst gritting her teeth.

"Try to stay still," said Chloe, "It won't hurt as much then."

"I know that, but what I don't know is why you did this, and just how long you've been doing this for?" Lucy sighed briefly as she closed her eyes casting her mind back.

"It was about five years ago. The rain was like falling ice on the way home from our duel practice we had before. I took shelter under an awning and waited for it to die down. I don't know how long I was there before I heard it."

"Heard what?" asked Michael. Lucy opened her eyes looking up at Michael.

"A scream…the most horrific scream I heard in my life." The room fell silent for a moment as everyone became drawn to her words. "I was scared; I didn't know what was going on. That's when she cried for help." Lucy turned her head and looked out of the window, her eyes locked open.

"I wanted to run towards the cry, whoever and whatever was going on I could not sit by and do nothing, but…I did. Once she screamed again I braved the icy rain to find her."

"Did you find her?" asked Michael.

"Yes…but, what I saw shall forever be burned into my memory. I saw her…"

Lucy began to well up at the thought of it as she began to struggle speaking through her tears.

"She was pinned to the wall by someone, someone in a cloak. Then they…they!"

She suddenly erupted into tears; Bruno rushed over to her side and held a hold of her hand looking at her tear stricken face.

"Lucy" he said softly, "What did this person do?"

She slowly began to stop crying, just enough to get her words out.

"The son of a bitch killed her!"

Gasps filled the room as everyone's eyes opened wide, except for Michael as he sat down beside Bruno.

"They rammed their arm right into her chest… she dropped to the floor…almost instantly. If only I didn't hesitate…THEN I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!"

Bruno and Chloe became filled with depression, Bruno only shook his head.

"It's not your fault Lucy; you can't be blamed for her death."

"I know!" she sputtered, "Which is why I became the death dancer, so that I wouldn't repeat my mistake, so no else had to die."

"Bruno's right," said Michel, Lucy looked up to him with her eyes still brimming with tears.

"Her death was down to his actions, not your own. It occurred through a chain of events, he chose to kill her, had he not chosen to, you yourself would not have killed her."

"Huh?" she replied.

"You didn't kill her, you never intended for her to die, but he did."

"I know, but I can't shake the fact that I could have saved her."

Michael turned his head keeping his eye focused on her.

"So how would you save her?"

"Well…I would…knock him on his butt." Michael snapped his head back.

"What if you couldn't stop him?"

"Then I would…uh…"

"The answer is he would have killed you and the girl." Michael stepped closer to her. "What if you died instead of her, who would be effected then?"

She lowered her head as Michael turned away. Chloe kept looking back and forth between the two of them in confusion. Bruno reached out his hand and softly placed it on Lucy's. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Oh Bruno" she began to weep, "I'm so sorry."

She hugged him tightly sobbing on his shoulder as he embraced her.

"It's alright, your safe now that's all that matters."

Michael pulled up a chair and sat down on it backwards facing Lucy. Chloe put on a soft smile as she began to pack away the first aid kit. Resting both his arms on the back of the chair Michael closed his eyes and began to think to himself. _How I envy those two…still. I only have myself to blame. But there's more to this story of hers, how did she get involved with Chloe?"_

"Lucy?" asked Michael with a soft delicate voice. She dried her eyes with her arm as she slowly let go of Bruno.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So how was it you got involved with Chloe?" Lucy placed her finger on her lips and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well… to put things simply…I guess you could say I am working as her guardian."

"Miss Lucy is brave and strong" said Chloe enthusiastically. "My big sis was worried about me working on Doris at night, so she got Lucy to protect me from the bullies."

"So why are you working for her sister Lucy?" Lucy sighed and lowered her head.

"To put things simply, she was blackmailing me."

"WHAT!" shouted Bruno.

"She found out I was the death dancer, and threated to tell the mayor. I couldn't let that happen so I agreed to help."

"Well that tears it!" boomed Bruno.

"Nobody; and I mean nobody forces my hornet girl to do something against her will."

"Hold on a sec Bruno," said Michel, "Don't you think your being a bit rash?"

"Rash or not, there's got to be more to this."

"How so?"

"Think about it," said Bruno holding one fist close to his face while looking over at Michael, his face riddled with frustration, "If her sister cares so much then why does she ask Lucy to protect her?"

Chloe looked down with sadness, Michael noticed her reaction.

"Bruno!" whispered Lucy with slight anger, "Don't say things like that in front of her."

"Sorry," said Bruno lowering his fist while looking at the floor, "I am sure she has a good reason, I am sure she cares for you Chloe, but I don't like how she treated my Lucy the way she did."

"She's not a bad person," pleaded Chloe, "I don't like how she got Lucy to help me, but she is not a bad person."

Bruno slowly made his way to the door as he began to strap on his duel disk. Everyone looked on.

"What are you doing Bruno?" asked Lucy as she began to get out of bed.

"I am going to duel her, and teach her some manners." He replied. "Chloe, can you take me to her?"

"Uh…sure. I'll show you she's not a bad person."

"I'm coming with you Bruno." Lucy began to walk towards him, but she fell to her knees almost instantly. "Ow."

"Lucy" sighed Bruno.

"Don't push yourself," said Michael as he began to help her up, "I know you want to help others but for once, just help yourself."

Michael helped Lucy's back to her bed and laid her down slowly as Chloe ran over to Bruno's side. She held onto his hand looking up at him as he looked over to Lucy and Michael.

"Michael, you stay with Lucy and keep an eye on her." Michael nodded in response as Lucy groaned slightly. "Chloe, lead the way."

The two of them left the room closing the door softly behind them, leaving Michael with Lucy and his thoughts. As Bruno left the building with Chloe, he began to calmly follow Chloe as she walked slightly ahead of him; all the while she kept her head turned away. Every now and then she would turn her head enough so Bruno did not notice she was looking at him. She soon stopped just under a lamp post as its light was slowly fading away.

"Chloe?" asked Bruno.

She suddenly tensed her muscles at the sound of his voice.

"Just who is Doris?"

She relaxed her muscles and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Doris is the locomotive. I was running a few diagnostic checks and analysing the internal boiler pressure to make sure it didn't go over 300 psi."

Bruno became slightly confused and surprised.

"So, how old are you?"

"Oh…um…er."

She paused briefly, choosing her words carefully.

"I am 13"

"Wow," said Bruno overwhelmed with surprise, "How can you know how to check boiler pressure at that age?"

"Well…my family has a track record with science. Almost everyone in our family tree studied and devoted their lives to science, me, my sister, my parents and theirs."

"So what are they up to now? Researching a way to solve world hunger?" Chloe turned away from him in disgust.

"I have no idea what my sister is doing."

"And your parents?"

Chloe could be heard trying to hold back her tears slightly, but she did not shed any.

"They died."

Bruno gasped at her words, he backed up slightly.

"They died in an experiment they were doing, the lab exploded. My big sis was there as well, she was lucky to have survived."

"I'm sorry," said Bruno quietly with remorse.

Chloe looked back at him with one hand on her chest and shook her head."

"No, it's alright, you didn't know."

She then put on a serious face.

"But please, don't ever ask about our parents in front of my big sis."

Bruno walked up to her side and knelt down.

"Ok then, my lips are sealed. Oh by the way, just where is she right now?"

"She's right over," she replied pointing in the direction of a tall red building.

"She uses Fire monsters a lot so she's in the Fire zone; it's something she has a passion for."

They casually walked over towards the large crimson building and entered through the automatic doors. The made their way up a flight of stairs and walked down a hallway until they came to a door. Sounds could be heard from inside, someone was typing away on a keyboard with what sounded like a kettle boiling. Chloe knocked on the door, the typing stopped.

"Who is it?" asked someone from inside.

"It's me big sis, and I've brought someone who wanted to see you."

"Whoever it is can leave, I have no intention of speaking with someone else right now, I'm a little busy." Bruno walked up to the door and knocked on it loudly.

"Open up, you and I need a little chat." He said angrily. The women inside sighed slightly.

"And who might you be and what is it that can't wait?"

"I'm here to talk about Lucy. I like to know why it is you blackmailed her."

She sighed once more, a series of bolts and chains began to unlock, she walked slowly over to her desk and sat back down at the computer and began to type again, but the boiling kettle sound had stopped.

"Ok, you can come in," she said.

Chloe opened the door and ran up to the woman sitting at the desk. The woman had bright crimson hair like a wild fire with short lengths down either side of her ears. She wore a white and silver tank top with a white leather jacket and large gold studs around the excessively big collar. Flat silver shoes with bright red tights lead up to a white and silver pair of shorts. Her violet eyes were busy scanning the screen as her ice blue finger nails were frantically typing away at the key board.

Bruno entered the room and closed the door behind him as Chloe ran to the far side of her sister. Bruno looked over at her sister with a disgusted look as she continued to type away. She clicked with the mouse and turned off the computer, she now turned her chair around crossing her legs and arms looking up at Bruno.

"So," she said in a bleak tone, "I take it you must be Bruno Sebastian, am I right?"

"Did you force that out her as well?" The woman leant back into her chair as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'll have you know, just because I blackmailed her does mean to say I forced information out of her for my amusement. If that is what you're thinking?"

"Dam strait that's what I'm thinking" bellowed Bruno. "You put my girlfriend in harm's way against her will and what I want to know is WHY you couldn't do the job yourself?" the woman sniggered slightly.

"You best be careful what you say to me."

"Why, what are ya gonna do? Blackmail my girlfriend to protect yourself?"

"I never said I would do anything."

"Wha…What are you on about."

The woman turned her head slightly and looked over towards Chloe. Bruno grew puzzled as he looked over to see Chloe with her head lowered standing still clenching her fists, her arms shaking with the tension in her muscles. Bruno stepped slightly closer with confusion.

"Chloe?" he asked, "Are you ok?"

"How dare you," she said, "How dare you speak to my sister like that!"

"Whoa calm down Chloe."

Bruno engaged his duel disk on his arm; it clicked into place with a flurry of lights on the display.

"Let's settle this with a duel."

Chloe raised her arm and attached a duel disk, it too engaged with the same click and flurry of lights. The woman closed her eyes and chuckled with a sinister smirk. Bruno looked on confused.

"Wait a minute, I don't mean you Chloe."

"It's too late," said the woman, "Chloe has decided to take my place."

She looked up to him still holding the arrogant grin.

"Once she makes up her mind, it can't be changed."

Chloe suddenly looked up. Her face struck a degree of fear into Bruno as he looked into her eyes. Her face looked as though there was another staring through her own.

"Chloe?" asked Bruno.

"You can't reason with her."

"Wait why not?"

"Because she has another side to her."

"You mean she has…"

"A split personality, yes. No turning back now, you better duel her or things could get ugly."

Bruno reluctantly accepted and they made their way out to the city centre. They stood nearby the fountain as Chloe's sister sat down on the rim of the fountain with a laptop open in front of her. She flicked open and began to type away frantically scanning the screen with her eyes. Both Bruno and Chloe held out their duel disks and simultaneous said.

"Duel!"

"I shall take the first move!" demanded Bruno. "I shall start things of by summoning My **Bronze Ore Golem** in attack mode."

**Bronze Ore Golem: Lv3/Rock/Effect/1300 Atk/1300 Def**

"Hold on" interrupted Chloe. "I am activating the effect of my **Steam Seagull**."

"An effect during my turn?"

"When I draw this card it is removed from play."

A copper seagull with an array of pipes pistons and flywheels flew onto the field with steam shooting out from its mouth and wings. It took off to the sky and vanished out of site.

"Either way I can still summon my monster."

A human shaped being burst out of the ground, its body completely made of bronze with bright blue eyes and a miners helmet covering the very top of its eyes with a pick axe in its hand.

"I will set 1 card face-down and end my turn. It's your move Chloe."

Chloe's sister stopped typing and began to observe her closely. Chloe stood there silently for a while as she looked at the cards in her hand. A gauge soon materialized on one side, the meter rose a fraction with a few spurts of steam gushing out on numerous occasions. She then drew a card from her deck and examined it closely.

"I will now set one monster and I will set three cards face down, and with that I shall end my turn."

Four cards materialized on the field, one sideways which remained in place as the others faded away.

Chloe's sister still kept vigilant on the two of them, every now and then she would type fast on the keyboard.

"In which case I shall draw, and now I will activate the effect of one of my face downs, Ore Asylum."

A large caldron rose from behind Bruno with a searing hot fire raging from below its base.

"Next I shall activate my spell, **Bronze Bow**. I will use its effect to destroy my Golem."

"Hmm, interesting," said the woman as she continued to type away.

A bronze bow and arrow formed behind the human shaped being, the arrow fired and pierced the body of the golem causing it to shatter, but its miners helmet and one arm just fell to the floor and its light went out. Bruno swept his arm to one side as the light on the helmet lit up more brightly and changed to a silver colour.

"Using the effect of my Bronze Ore Golem I can now summon **Silver Ore Golem** from my deck, in addition I can add **Silver Sword** to my hand since I used Bronze Bow when Bronze Ore Golem when I activated it, but it doesn't end there, since it was sent to the grave my Ore Asylum gains one ore counter."

**Silver Ore Golem: Lv4/Earth/Rock/Effect/1700 Atk/1700 Def**

From the ground another human shaped figure burst forth, this time slightly larger and slimmer but its whole body was made of silver and holding onto a pick-axe in both hands. The cauldron behind Bruno boiled slightly as the arm of the previous golem was dropped into it.

_So, those are his custom monsters? _The woman thought as she stopped typing glancing at him through the corner of her eye. _When destroyed they summon the next one in line, clever. Clever or not, I think I know how I can use this guy to my advantage._

**Card Data:**

**Bronze Ore Golem: Lv2/1300/1300/Earth/Rock**

You can special summon this card from your hand when your opponent controls a monster while you have no monsters on the field and in your grave. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, special summon 1 Silver Ore Golem from your deck or hand

**Bronze Bow: Spell**

Destroy 1 card on your side of the field. If there is a Bronze Ore Golem on the field when you activate this card, add 1 Silver Sword from your deck/grave to your hand. You cannot activate it in the same turn it was added to your hand through this effect.

**Silver Ore Golem: Lv4/1700/1700/Earth/Rock**

(To be revealed)

**Silver Sword: Spell**

(To be revealed)

**Ore Asylum: Continuous Trap**

During you Standby phase, send 1 Ore Golem monster from your deck to your grave, if you do not, destroy this card. When an Ore Golem monster is sent to the grave Place 1 Ore counter on this card. (More details to be revealed)

**Steam Seagull: Lv1/0/0/Water/Aqua**

When you draw this card it is removed from play. Place 1 steam counter on this card for each turn it is removed for. You can send this card to the grave at any time to place any counters this card had to Steam cards you control. You can only have 1 Steam seagull removed from play at any given time.


End file.
